Yoshiko's Twist
by Micky-Moo
Summary: Her name was Yoshiko. She was a eplosive random girl. She is cousin to Hunny but with a major attidude. She makes the twins #1 toy with fashion and her personaality plus she can tell them apart. what more could they want. But Kyoya likes her too Hika/OC
1. Yoshiko's New School

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY HAND MADE AND DREAMED UP YOSHIKO AND HER FAMILY**

**SORRY IF IT KIND IS SUCK-ISH BUT IM WORKING ON IT. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Name: Yoshiko Uchiwa (Yoshi)

Black hair sometimes brown

Eyes: red

You were born in Japan, but for two years you were sent to America for a boarding school. The only thing you got out of that was how to run in heels. And you can us you womanizing skills to get bots to be boys and then you can kick there butts. Well only some. You were on your way back to Ouran after setting the kitchen on fire three times, creating a flood in the girls bathroom setting over a thousand mice/rats free for the labs. You were rich but not overly you had been on both sides of the tracks.

Your dad is a tea man like your uncle Iroh he was a tea fanatic. So it ran in the family. But on top of that your dad is a horse breeder and trainer. That is where your passion lies that and in skateboarding you had met some famous people like Ryan Sheckler, Bam Margera, Tony Hawk and others.

You were excited about seeing Hunny again, you also new Mori you found him to be a nice quiet guy. You enjoyed his company. You _flirted_ with e/o sometimes but you both decided that it would go nowhere because you knew he had feelings for Hunny.

Your limo pulled up to the school, you were so excited you could have screamed. You were looking at the awful uniforms and were glad that you had thrown in into the fire place. You looked around but did not see Hunny and Mori anywhere. But you did see twins and found them to be quite interesting and made a mental note to meet them later right now you were looking for Hunny. But those twins did look like a bunch of fun. A whole school day later and you did not see them. Leaving a very boring class you saw two blushing, giggling girls. But what peaked your interest was there conversation it was about Mori and Hunny. They were meeting them in _**The Host Club **_what ever that was.

You had decided to get there earlier because you wanted to surprise them. You ran to your locker. To get your baskets of goodies for Hunny and Mori's favorite tea packets. You walked to the third music room, and pushed open the doors only to be bombarded by flower petals to be right they were rose petals. You looked and saw the group of boys and one girl. (You spent a year in a school of all girls you think you would be able to tell) there was a blonde guy sitting in a chair to his right was a cute brown headed girl, behind her were the twins. To there left slightly behind them was a tall black haired guy with glasses. On the blondes left was your two favorite people Hunny and Mori.

"Hunny-Kun Mori-Kun"

Hunny looked shocked.

"Yoshi-Chan is _that_ you?"

You gave him your million dollar smile

"The one and only, oh and I brought you cake and cookies, and yours Mori"

You were walking over to them until Hunny came running to you and grabbed the basket. And kissed your cheek. Then grabbed Mori's hand and dragged him to a table to eat the treat.

Then the blonde made his way to you.

"So your name is Yoshi-Chan my _princess_"

And he_ kissed_ your hand.

"No its Yoshiko to you"

You walked around him, and did a second thought about what you said. And turned around only to see him sitting in a corner, with a little rain cloud over him growing mushrooms.

"Is that normal or even possible? Did I do something _**that**_ wrong?"

The brunette walked over to you.

"No Tamaki-sempai does _**that all**_ the time"

"Oh ok by the way Im Yoshiko but mostly I go by Yoshi. And you are?"

"Oh sorry Im Haruhi if I may ask how do you know Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai?"

"Oh Hai sorry Im like a half cousin or something I never quite got what the old lady was rambling about. I was sent away to an all girl's prison I mean. _**Boarding school**_. Don't ever go to one it's a **bore**"

"Okay thanks for the tip Yoshi-Chan"

You went a turned back to head towards Hunny and Mori's table. The twins popped up on either side of you.

"You're not a _short_ as Hunny"

That was said more like a statement not a question.

"I know my mom was short but my dad was tall. Wait why am I telling you this?"

They shrugged and leaned in close to your face.

"But your very _kawaii_ black hair and red eyes _very_ exciting"

You could not help the blush that was _crawling_ across your face. You had a plan to take it in your own hands. You grabbed to more forward ones chin.

"And your very straight forward, more rough"

You had your lips close to his almost touching. Your eyes were a smoky red. He took it back into his hands and had you pinned to a pillar.

"And your very attractive _small_ hips"

He put his hands on your hips.

"Taut stomach"

He was heading upwards.

"Pretty nice-"

But he never got that far. For he was on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Don't touch me where I don't want touched"

He jumped up and got in your face.

"Maybe you should not wear such revealing, sexy . . . _very_ fashionable clothes. Hey Kaoru we should have her help us with that up and coming fashion line"

At this point he was at his brother side. You were confused and took a look at your outfit that you had made in your spare and boring time at the school scratch that it was a prison. Anyway it was a wrap around shirt that had a skull on the front. And a skirt that had different layers, made from other skirts that you had ripped. Just to piss the _**wardens**_ I mean teachers. And a belt that took forever to make. It had_ angel_ wings that clipped in the front. And you were wearing black knee length high heels. You had personalized with little skulls and fish net stockings.

"These clothes I made myself"

That had caught there attention.

"Really our mom is a fashion designer she made all of our kimonos"

"Really"

Kyoya made his way over to you.

"Yoshiko Uchiwa your father is famous by his tea shop chain _**"Jasmine Lily**_" and a great breeding program for horses."

"Yeah what about it"

"We could use it for our host club it hold a better spending price that the other. May I sample your tea?"

You got excited and bowed.

"Of course but I must know who I am serving"

You gave him your trade mark smirk. That made boys go weak in the knees but of course he was no **boy**. NO he was a _**man**_. So you gave him a special smile that you used on the higher power men.

"How rude of me I am Ootori Kyoya"

"Course I have heard all about you Mister Ootori"

"Im sure you have your father and my father talk a lot, but you were always gone when ever I was there"

"I must give you my apologize I was at my horse training and out with my prize mare _Skips All Fired Up_ also known as Peaches"

"Yes the famous twins _**Peaches and Cream**_"

"Well back onto business meet me here call me and we will set up a date"

Hunny came skipping by

"Ooohhhh Kyo-kun as a _date_ with Yoshi-Chan"

"No its business nothing more"

Kyoya nodded his head in agreement.

"That card has the address that we set up the tea shop"

With that you turned around only to come face to face with the blonde.

"May I come as well?"

"But of course Im very sorry about before"

You bowed to show how truly sorry you were.

"No problem I would like you to become your waitress for our _**host club**_ you can sell your teas. By the way I am Tamaki Suou the _**king**_ of this wonderful host club"

After a moment of silence he bent down and gave you puppy eyes. The in came Kaoru, Hikaru, then in came Hunny by then you were won over.

"Well . . . . Alright but only because it will make my dad more famous and give me more time with Hunny-kun"

With that said you gave Hunny a hug. Hunny gave you a kiss in the forehead, them Mori gave you one also. While Hikaru and Kaoru kissed you cheeks. Even Haruhi was smiling and Kyoya. While Tamaki joined in the group hug.

Kyoya gave you a bag and asked you to put it on. You gave him suspicious glare. And turned toward Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi-Chan you're a girl come and help me put this thing on"

Everybody's mouths dropped

"_**WHAT!!!!!!"**_

They all started talking about how she was the manliest, man there ever was.

"Hello it's so obvious that she is a girl I spent _**years**_ trying to escape that _**prison**_ I mean school I tried everything. Im a girl I can tell that she is a girl"

She shrugged and fallowed you to the changing rooms. Saying to the group

"She is very _persuasive_"

Everybody nodded in agreement and twenty minutes later you came out in a maid outfit. And very angry not only was it short it had white frills and was very girly.

"This is coming home with me and is getting fixed up"

Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Tamaki were all fawning over you. The girls started piling into the music room. You were making your rounds with tea and caught the attention of a few boys that were walking around the school. The came in and just stood back for a awhile. The one thing that made you scared. Was that the girls were falling in love with you.

You caught on that the boys were acting so you decided that act as well. This one girl commented on your looks. You sat the tray down and grabbed her hand.

"Never as beautiful as you, your hair is so silky I would love to style it"

She almost fainted. You turned and picked up the tray and started over to Hunny.

"More tea Hunny-kun, Mori-kun?"

"Hai Yoshi-Chan"

He hugged you and kissed your cheek and you did the same. The girls all squealed and a couple fainted. You walked behind Mori and ran your hand across the back of his neck/shoulder. He grabbed your hand and pulled you into a hug, gently grabbed your chin and kissed you cheek very close to you lips. You could not help the flames that burned you cheeks. Mori had always been able to make you act all girlish.

The way Mori held you in his arms made you feel so _small_. But safe at the same time. (This is the way you greeted e/o with a hug and a kiss)

"Oh Mori do you think you can wait until were in the confides of our room. You know I get embarrassed when you _**love**_ on me in public"

With that said all the girls fainted even some that weren't in the group. You started to walk away. Turning back to look at him winking in promise.

"Later Mori"

You winked and made your way over to the girls that were with the twins. By the time you got over there Hikaru had you in a hug. Kaoru had taken the tray from you. Then set it on the table and hugged you from behind.

"Yoshi-Chan do you care to play with us"

You looked at Hikaru.

"We already played before the girls came, beside it would not be fair to Kaoru if we left him out"

You turned around to Kaoru. Not noticing Hikaru showing a hint of jealousy. You stepped on to your tippy toes and gave Kaoru a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later boys"

With that you walked away.

Well you were trying to anyway. Hikaru had grabbed you hand and pulled you back. You set the tray on the table.

"_What_ I have _work_ to do"

"_Lets play a game_"

You rolled your eyes, and cocked a hip.

"Make it _**quick**_"

"Let's play _**The Which One Is Hikaru Game**_"

"Ok"

They smiled in triumph. As if the were the greatest things in the world. Then they went through the switching. You studied each on closely.

"The one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru"

"THAT'S . . . . Right lucky how'd did you guess"

"I know that Kaoru has a _softer _look in his eyes that makes me want to hug him. And Hikaru, you have a look in you eyes. That makes me want to kiss you"

The girls were all shocked. Hikaru and Kaoru were also. Hikaru was blushing and Kaoru was staring at you amazement.

With that said you picked up the tray and started back to work. When you made your way over to Tamaki. He stood up and grabbed your hand.

"Ahh princess wonderful of you to grace us with. With your light, did you know that there is a ball on Friday! Along with a talent show before."

"Will Haruhi be there?"

"Well he has no choice he is in debit to The Host Club"

"Ok no problem I will be there. What time?"

"9:30"

"See ya Tama-Chan"

You walked off but stopped in your tracks.

"Did you want tea?"

He grabbed you in a hug and swung you around.

"You're so _**cute**_"

Once he was done.

"If you ever grab me like that again. I will make you oh so very sorry"

He was cowering behind the couch. You turned to the girls and gave them your million dollar smile.

"Im so very sorry you had to see that ladies. Don't you think that a girl should be able to protect her self? The men are not always as nice as the groups will find in _**The Host Club**__**"**_

You winked and walked away. Tamaki watched as the girls fawned over your_ small_ body and

**tough** actions.

You made it over to Kyoya. He asked you to have Hikaru and Kaoru have pictures taken of you for the magazines.

"What will be in the magazines?"

"Pictures of you, tea hints, horse back riding, and your workouts tips that you had done. Random things about you

"Yeah sure whatever"

You leaned in close to his face; you were leaning over the armrest.

"So how do you like the tea I brought _Master Ootori_?"

He smirked when you called him that.

"There wonderful I love a girl with talent"

The girls started asking for the magazines with tea tips.

You leaned in closer.

"But I thought those were just between _**us**_"

He blushed and adjusted his glasses. He was about to say something. Until Hikaru came and grabbed your hand.

"_We need you for the next act"_

He wrapped his arm around your waist. Then Kaoru wrapped his arms around your shoulders. Hikaru looked down at you.

"Join us at our house for a little fun"

"You can be the first to join such tightly bonded twins"

"Of course I would love to Hikaru and I would never dream of leaving you out Kaoru"

Hikaru was about to kiss your lips. When you turned your head. Slightly to the left so he kissed your cheek. While Kaoru kissed your neck. You wrapped you arms around Hikaru just enjoying his touch. They let go of you when the bell rang.

Your eyes widened you could not believe that you had put your arms around him. That you had let them use you that way that was not the way an Uchiwa acted.

You fixed your outfit that had been rumpled and made a mess. You **composed** yourself and looked at the twins. To see what there reactions were. The were looking a bit confused and content like that was a first for them. Which it might have been, you walked over to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi-Chan will you help me get undressed?"

"Uh . . . sure"

She looks a bit nervous and confused.

"**Whaa** don't take it that way I mean I was only acting to day sorry if you all got the wrong idea, Im not a slut or anything like that I was an actress for a while. Off and on, and I picked up that you were all acting"

Everybody "ohh"

Hunny piped in.

"I didn't tell you that she was a actress did I"

"No"

Was what Mori said.

"Yeah Yoshi-Chan is a part time actress (_mainly when she is bored_) singer (_joined on stage with a few bands_) model (_when they want her_) and the first to escape an all girls **boarding school**"

"Yeah that modeling company won't _**stop**_ calling me I had to have my number changed three times"

They were all taking it rather well. If you count fish faced okay.

"Yeah I figured out that all the people here don't know that Haruhi is girl so my lips are sealed no

worries"

You and Haruhi disappeared into the changing room. They were waiting for you and Haruhi. I guess Haruhi was going shopping and the boys wanted to go with her. You had convinced Haruhi that you were going to dress her. Like I said Yoshi can be _very persuasive_

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?? HUH HUH PRESS THE REVEIW BUTTON AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING. **

**GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WORK WITH IDEAS ON WHAT YOU SHOULD THINK HAPPEN. PM ME IF YOU WANT.**

**Yoshiko: What did you guys think of my kick ass attitude I showed those boys a thing or two**

**Micky: You sure did girl STICK IT TO THEM! Haha**

**Haruhi: Yeah how did you get me to change so fast?**

**Yoshiko: Im not magic if that's what your thinking (looks nervous) Nope not a pixie. Haha Im just me It was all Micky she did it**

**Micky: That's all the time for character thoughts and interviews so please review and give us some feed back and see chapter two for Kyoya and Tamaki and Yoshiko!**


	2. Skating and Icecream

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY HAND MADE AND DREAMED UP YOSHIKO AND HER FAMILY**

**SORRY IF IT KIND IS SUCK-ISH BUT IM WORKING ON IT. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**PREVIOUSLY**

You and Haruhi disappeared into the changing room. They were waiting for you and Haruhi. I guess Haruhi was going shopping and the boys wanted to go with her. You had convinced Haruhi that you were going to dress her. Like I said Yoshi can be _very persuasive_.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

You looked at the boys. They had fishy faces again.

"What is this a staring contest"

You grabbed Haruhi by the hand.

"Come on Haruhi _lets_ leave the boys here to gather flies"

You started walking away and grabbing Mori as well. Because he had Hunny up on his shoulders. The boys were snapped back to reality and fallowed behind you and Haruhi.

"Where to first?"

You reached into your back pack and pulled out your cell phone.

"Hello Benny . . . . . . .. Yeah bring me my skate set. . . . . . Yup . . . . . yeah uh huh, cool beans. . . . Thanks you're a doll. Really _she's there_ (rolling of the eyes) does he think ill honestly like he _**ever**_? I know, I know. She's like. Oh ok see you in five. Later Benny"

You turned around to see every body staring at you.

"Whaa? Am I really _**that**__ interesting_?"

"Who was that?"

Ask Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time.

"What's a skate set?"

Came the curious question from Tamaki.

"And what was the conversation about?"

Everybody except Mori, Kyoya, Mori, Haruhi.

"Sorry Benny is our butler, well his real name if Frenchenzo. But I call him Benny, oh and he is like a shadow he pops out anywhere and everywhere. When I was little I used to think he was a ghost"

You laughed at your self.

"A skate set is a collection of skateboards you will get to see what I mean in a few minutes. And my horrid stepmother is coming back to mine and my dads' house. I at least last time I left her with a self-made prank. I chewed up wade of **gum**. And I spit it in her hair; mainly it's because of her that I ended up in a prison I mean boarding school"

"What _did_ you do to her?"

"They were harmless pranks, I mean what's so wrong about her being in the bathroom, and being out of toilet paper, pulling the maid rope only to have water balloons fall on you"

Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing doubled over everybody else were snickering behind there hands. Even Kyoya was smiling.

"Anyway another time we went camping. We took our horses out with us. We had to keep stopping. She had **no** idea **what** to do. Even when we kept telling her what to do. After a few hours I finally got fed up. So the fiftieth time we stopped for water. I saw this adorable little lizard and I picked it up, and put it on top of her water bottle. She flipped screaming. I was glad Im a quick thinker, because when my dad came over asking.

"What had happened", I picked up the poor traumatized lizard. Saying and I quote. "This little guy was on her eveon bottle" She was all

"I hate things that crawl".

So when she went to get back on Diana I put the lizard on her head as I went to walk away. After I got on Peaches I told her.

"Hey V there's _something_ on your head"

I had Peach go real _fast_ and slowed down before I got to my dad could tell I _hurried_. So I made conversation till we herd the scream and he hurried back. Veronica was pointing at me gasping for breath

"_ask her"_

and I told my dad.

"Dad I was behind you and I stopped to let Peaches grab grass" which she did have grass sticking out of her mouth and of course he was babying her.

"Baby it a harmless lizard there _**all **_over the place"

**(AN: End a really long explanation)**

Hikaru and Kaoru slung there arms over you shoulders, you were blushing.

"You amaze us to no end"

Hunny came over to you and climbed up and hugged you.

"You **rock** Yoshi-Chan does you papa know that you **hate** Veronica?"

"Nah I forfeited my happiness so he could be happy. I did get one good thing out of this whole

boarding school prison thing"

Hikaru looked at you wondering what could have made your eyes spark like that. You pulled out your cell phone and hit speed dial number one.

"Hey Ape . . . its Yoshi . . . yeah good . . . mmhhmm . . . yeah is Bam there . . . k thanks . . . **(you jerked the phone away from your ear when you herd the crash and April screaming and a motor running) **you okay? **(Silence its scary)**"

You were a little worried until you herd Bam laughing.

"Bam Margera what did you do to poor Ape? . . . You did what . . . I wish I could be there . . . send me videos? . . . Okay . . . I wanted to know if I could share our secrets with my new friends. . . . No the ones about skating you perv . . . you're an angel with a set of horns . . . how's Missy she's a lucky lady. Don't bug Ape too much oh and . . . yeah make sure you lick Raab's face to, that and smack _Vito_ for me . . . loves and hugs later"

You closed your phone still laughing. Hikaru looked at you and asked.

"Whose Bam, Ape, _Vito_, Raab, and Missy?"

"No worries Hikaru Bam's like 20 something he's a friend he helped me when I escaped the boarding school a few times. I ran into him _literally_ at a skate park. He gave me tips here and there and we kind of became buddy's he even pretended I was his mental patient"

"He sounds like a cool person"

Was what came out of Hunny. Then Tamaki decided to open his mouth.

"_Sounds like you like him"_

Hikaru _**glared**_ at him.

"Not in _that _way he is like a **big brother**, and Missy is his wife. April or ape as we all call her is his mother. Then her husband is Phil, they have another son but I did not get to meet him. _Vito_ is Phil's _**brother the most annoying and disgusting person I've met**_"

"What happened at the beginning of the phone conversation?"

"Bam was recording another episode of Viva La Bam and he drove the A..T.V into the house and broke a vase, a door, and something else"

Kaoru decided to speak up

"He sound really cool"

"Yup crazy and cool oh a really _cute_ is **Bam Margera**"

You turned around to see a truck and trailer.

"Benny you made it I thought I was going to _**die**_ waiting so long"

You ran to the trailer when they saw a man. He had a balding head and grey hair.

"Benny this is Kaoru, and Hikaru Hitachiin"

"How can you tell them apart miss?"

"I have my ways"

You gave him the smirk of a life time.

"This is **the king** of _**The Host Club**_ Tamaki Suou, his father_ owns_ the school"

"Ah yes the strange blonde one"

(Tamaki "what T-T" )

"I said it in a good way. And this is Kyoya Ootori , the shadow king."

"Yes the one that likes you to call him master"

"Benny that was a secret"

Kyoya didn't do anything but you swore that you saw him blush.

"Im terribly sorry miss its just no one is around"

"She could be anywhere"

You were, looking around behind everyone and everything.

"Anyway you, know Mori and Hunny"

You stood behind Haruhi.

"And this chika here is Haruhi my main girl a.k.a. my sweetheart"

You hugged her and she wrapped her arms around you. It was the way you both got along after a few hours of being in school and talking before and after class. To put it simple you changed her made her more open and less reserved. What can anyone say you were _**persuasive.**_

"Ah yes I pack at least half the skate set"

Benny said.

"What why only half I wanted the whole enchilada your so mean Benny your going to make me cry why must you be so mean to me"

You grabbed his shirt front and started to cry in to it. He seemed kind of bored and used the way you were acting. Kinda like it was a normal. He _p-u-l-l-e-d _you off him and held you at arm lengths.

"But I did bring your Bam and Sheckler and the My Chemical Romance boards. And Hunny I also brought the one Yoshi had made for you, from that week she was teaching you and Mori"

"Thank you Benny-San, and thank you Yoshi"

"I _missed_ you Ben"

"I _missed_ you as well Yoshi-Hime"

"I thought I told you not to call me that Ben you know it is embarrassing"

You hugged him anyway.

"You wanna stay awhile and watch"

"Of course it would be my _pleasure_ miss"

You gave the guys a smile.

"Wanna learn"

There was three "yeas'" and a "yes please, please" a "sure" and a nod.

You ran in to the trailer grabbed helmets.

_Hikaru was __**black **__his had two guns that said THREE CHEERS FOR SWEET REVENGE_

_Kaoru was red had MCR ROCKS and little skeletons that were walking around the base_

_Tamaki had a purple one with stickers from __**IM NOT OKAY**__ and had doves on it_

_Haruhi had a yellow one and it had __**DROWNING LESSONS, HELENA**_

_**(AN:) **__**basically from I brought you my bullets you brought me your love)**_

Kyoya did not skate but was taking pictures in secret (in other words you never noticed)

Mori was blue with stickers from LIFE ON THE MURDER SCENE!

Hunny was pink and had pink bunnies that looked a lot like Usa-Chan and cakes

Yours was black and one side was BLOODY ROSES and the other said YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO GUYS LIKE US IN PRISON

Haruhi was looking at your helmet

"What does BLOODY ROSES mean?"

That's my band well _was_"

"What happened"

All the guys took a step closer.

"My wonderful Evil step mom _decided_ it was a waste of time and money. That should be _spent _on

_her_ while shopping"

"Im sorry"

"_**Nah**_ better _**things **_came _**later**_ in life"

"Like what?"

You looked at her and gave her a hug.

"I would have not meet you guys"

She smiled and said

"Oh I see"

"Course you do_ neh_ Haru-Chan"

She blushed. You called the boys over into a group. And gave them there boards.

Mori had a black one that had a skeleton on it

Hunny grabbed his pink and blue one it had a picture of Usa-Chan

Hikaru had a black and red one that the colors zig zag in the middle where the colors meet. And it had THREE _**CHEERS FOR MY CHEM**_

Kaoru grabbed the one that came with his helmet his was all red and said _**the red ones make me fly**_ and at the nose and tail had _**head first for halos**_

Haruhi grabbed the one that's grey and said _**LONG LIVE THE BLACK PARADE**_ and at the nose and tail it said DEAD

Tamaki grabbed the purple one that said _**WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE**_

Yours had _**GIVE'EM HELL KID**_ at the nose and tail it said _**BLOODY ROSES**_

You showed them how to ride and do basic tricks. Until Benny said he had to go.

Everybody (bye Benny) you turned to the group

"Anybody want _ice-cream_?"

You were riding on your skateboards _**hogging**_ op the bike path. Except Kyoya he said he would meet you there. Hikaru was having trouble you stopped. And told the others to go on ahead. You turned to Hikaru and laid you board with the grip tape down because the road was _slanted_.

"K Hikaru what seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know"

"Stand on your board please"

He did and he had his feet too close together.

"I see"

You put your hand in his hip, and one on his other leg. And spread his feet w-I-d-e-r apart. And into the right positions. Hikaru stepped **off** his board and grab your face gently. Almost as if he could break you.

"You know I never got to kiss you for real"

You looked at him

"What are you waiting for?"

He leaned down his lips just barley touched yours not counting as a kiss. But they came back for more and bringing more force. You wrapped your arms around his neck. While his that were once touching you face moved to the small of your back. And brought you as close to his body as humanly possible. In between breathing breaks he started to kiss harder more loving. At least until you pulled away. Taking deep breathes, and opening your eyes wondering when they had closed.

**(Yeah when did they close I never wrote that who's messing with my story, pulls out gun was it you reader=_= go away Authoress"okay")**

Back to story

You slid your hands from his shoulder to his hand.

"You're a good kisser Hikaru you should do it more often"

"Maybe I will"

"Maybe you should"

"Maybe I will"

You were both face to face

"This won't get us anywhere"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Yeah"

He was taking his sweet time so you grabbed him by the shirt front and smashed your lips to his. When you broke apart Hikaru looked dazed.

"We should go before the others show up"

You both looked at each other and blushed. You grabbed your boards and started walking side by side. Till your cell phone started beeping.

You read it.

"WHAT THAT'S IN TWO DAYS"

**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER I HATE THEM BUT I WANT YOU TO HAVE SOME SUSPENSE. SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?? PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON IT LOVES TO BE PUSHED IT WHAT IT WAS MADE FOR**

sitting in a interview room

**YOSHIKO: **Ok we are sitting here with Kyoya and Tamaki Say HI!! Guys

**Tamaki: HHHIIIIII!!!!! **

**Kyoya: (Fixes Glasses) **Why am I here Yoshiko?

**Yoshiko (Stands up with anime vein) Cuz Micky wants you to THAT'S WHY!**

**Tamaki: (Hides whimpering)**

**Kyoya: (Smirks) **I** like** you all angry Its do I say it??.....

**Yoshiko **W-W-What the H-E- Double Toothpicks are you yammering about?

**Tamaki slithers out of the room. All sneaky like.**

**Kyoya: **I like getting you all frustrated its exciting **(Leans towards her all sexy like)**

**Yoshiko: (Backs away turning towards the readers) **T-THAT'S all the time we h-have S-sorry **(Runs away blushing)**

**Kyoya (Leans back in his chair looking satisfied) **Micky want s you all to know she owns nothing but Yoshiko and her family. Wait for the next chapter and see the interview with the twin devils. **(Fixes his glasses glinting all evil like)**

**MICKY: Well that WAS interesting no? Im Gonna go see what Gaara is doing I love him Im **working **on his story with Ai my lovely daughter Neko-chan I love her a lot**


	3. Blushing,phone calls, and dancing?

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT YOSHIKO AND HER FAMILY!!! ITS SO SAD T-T ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Sorry this one is kinda short its more of a filler really! Bows down in total begging "PLEASE FORGIVE ME"**

PREVIOUSLY:

Yoshi got a interesting text mesg I was wondering what it had said so lets find out.

"What is in two days?"

"Is she **flipping nuts** . . . lets see in two days is Friday, at school maybe we could do it at the talent show? It might work because **I am** a student, and there a part of my band"

Hikaru grabbed your shoulders and pulled you close to him.

"Yoshi-Chan **what** are you talking about?"

"Sasha my friend from America just sent me a text message that said we have to record _something, anything_. In two days for the band to get a _little_ more notice, not that we didn't get any from performing with Panic, and MCR, and Fall Out Boy"

"Yosh don't _worry_ about it everybody will think you great no matter what. Ill think your great no matter what"

You laughed and hugged him.

"Hikaru"

He hugged you back.

"And sorry about that kiss challenge from before, I don't know what happened"

I liked it Yosh it made your eyes fiery red"

"Cool my eyes change"

"And sometimes there a smoky red"

"Cool did you know your eyes sparkle it really cool"

He blushed really bad it was so cute.

"Guess what"

"What?"

"I like you a lot"

"Me too"

"No I mean a lot, a lot"

"Wanna go out later"

"No"

"_Why?"_

"Because I mean I don't know. Don't you think were going to _fast._ I mean a lot has happened today in a few hours. I mean think about today"

He got lost in thought.

"Yeah your right, Kay we'll go on a date Friday night after the talent show"

"That's more like it"

You both started walking again. You felt Hikaru grab your hand. You blushed and smiled to your self. You both _**jumped **_a-p-a-r-t at the sound of a car horn beep. You glared at the limo, till Hunny jumped out.

"Yoshi-Chan my ice-cream had a strawberry on the top"

"Yeah"

"Yup it was really **big**"

"Was it yummy?"

"**YUP**"

"Did you save me some?"

He looked sad

"No"

"Its okay do you want to come to my house. I have strawberry ice-cream that we can "Share"

"**YEAH**"

He jumped into the car. You were about to go inside then you looked at Hikaru.

"You coming we can _share_ a bowl"

"Um sure"

He was still blushing at almost being caught holding hands. You reached you and grabbed his hand and _pulled_ him into that limo. Inside the seating went Kaoru by the window, Hikaru, you, and then Haruhi. Tamaki across from Haruhi, Kyoya across from you, and Mori and Hunny across from Hikaru and Kaoru. You and Haru were chatting about the band you ad told them about the message you got from Sasha. It had said that you needed to record something anything for the band in two days. Everybody could not wait to meet them.

"Lets see the is me in the lead singer and guitarist. The there is Daichi he is my younger brother; he is also lead singer and guitarist. Then there is Sasha Winslow she is the bass player she is also the most hyper out of all of us. Then there is Satsu Taji she is more calm but very sensitive so be nice. She plays the key board. Then there is Dakota he is our drummer he is very nice and is a sweetie he is my hug buddy when ever he is around I hug him and he never complains"

Tamaki looked at you.

"What about your brother?

"He is strong, and very protective, and almost always moody. To certain people, mainly who annoy him"

Kyoya closed his lap top.

"He is not your real brother"

"No he's not"

"You said he was"

"I adopted him"

"He's your cousin"

"His parents died he came to me"

Everybody was looking back and forth from you and him. Trying to figure out what the two of you were talking about. But understanding what was going on. Until your cell phone started ringing.

"Moshi moshi. . . .Hi how are you. . . . Good I – yeah . . . not much thanks. . . fine as always how's Erin. . . . Good she won that's awesome- oh and by the way thanks foe such short notice . . . . You know I need time to tune my guitar . . . fine . . . .give them a kiss for me I'll give you one when you get here- later"

They were all looking at you.

"What that was Dai he was checking on me because he was bored nice huh. But he's happy with his girlfriend Erin. She is so cool she loves the color purple just a little too much. He is saying hi to Sasha and Satsu for me"

"Cool"

That was when you noticed that your hand was still holding Hikaru's. You let go and you returned you hand to you lap at least until he reached over and grabbed it back. Kaoru at Hunny was watching with sad jealous eyes. Hunny and Mori thought it was cute. Tamaki thought it was about it was about the most adorable thing in the world. Haruhi thought it was cliché. And Kyoya was watching and being jealous. You looked over.

"Hunny I have a surprise for you in my room"

When the car pulled up to the door. You showed them the way up to your room.

Your room was painted dark purple your window curtains were a light purple. Your bed had black sheets and a red/purple comforter. You had a black and red dresser. A normal desk that was piled high with papers. With music notes and pictures on them. A big stereo with every MCR CDs, some Fall Out Boy ones, and Panic! At The Disco, Jonas Brothers and a whole bunch of other CDs.

You also had 5 posters of MCR, 5 posters of Panic! At The Disco, 4 Jonas Brothers. 3 Fall out Boy, 3 of H.I.M. one of the posters were a full body of Gerard and Frank. You had a awesome picture was of you and Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump at the concert. You had pictures of you kissing Gerard, Frank, and Mikey on the lips, and Ray and Bob, and (Matt when he was in the band) on the cheek.

You also had pictures of you getting kissed from Joe, Kevin, and Nick. you favorite pictures was of you kissing Brendon and Ryan and them sandwiching you kissing your cheeks in another picture. You also had a picture of you kissing Ryan Sheckler and in another you were kissing and hugging Kane Sheckler there were a few picture of you hanging out with bam and Ville Vallo

The answering machine was blinking.

"Hey was up it's your girl Yoshi Im not here so kiss my butt and leave me a message"

"I really need to change that"

The first message came on

"Hey Yoshi its Gerard we would like to see you again. Not just over TV. But at our concert it's going to be in Tokyo, Japan we herd that is where you are living now.

(STATIC AND RUSTLING AND ARGUING)

Hey Yosh it's Frank we miss you check you My Space. We sent you a video from New Years. (G-Man came back on) anyway we jerks would like to see you again have fun see ya at our concert"

**Message two** "hey Yoshi its Ryan – and Brendon! (It was Brendon yelling from the back ground) from Panic! Um I would like to see um I would like to see you again um yeah. Got to go love ya

You looked around Hunny had found the bunny in the pen you had made. He was a spotted one kind of rare we the marking were anyway. Everybody was looking at something Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at a MCR and Panic! At The Disco poster.

Kyoya was looking at his lap top. Tamaki was trying to take everything in all at once. Hunny and Mori were playing with the bunny. The bunny was like a dog licking Hunny.

Haruhi was looking at everything just taking her time. You heard the pounding of feet coming to your door.

A black and white with a little brown English springer spaniel. Came running into your room. He was bouncing all around. 

"Hey there boy did you miss me much?" 

He sat down looking at everybody just noticing them standing around the room. He stood and walked over sniffing and licking everybody. 

"Everybody this is Poser my pup, he is also in many of my photo shoots" 

Starting towards to the door. 

"Fallow me" 

Walking down the hallway to the black and red door. Unlocking the door and letting the Club in. 

"Nobody in my family is alowed in here. So we are safe"

Poser was doing his little dog trot around the room. Then he would walk ahead and turn making a circle around everybody. The room was paint black and red across from each other. The room had Drums, Keyboads, a beautuful black piano, and almost every type of guitar know to man. Your most favorite one was a white signed PANSY guitar from Frank. It was a gift on your birthday. 

Your room also had a changing screen. With really nice dresses hanging off of it. 

"So when are we going to start getting ready for the ball?" 

Tamaki was spining around dancing around like a maniac. 

"Oh of course we were so excited about you being here we got sidetracked"

"Yeah Haruhi I have some really nice tuxes do you want to stay and help me get ready for tonight?"

"Yeah of course"

I smirked at her and smiled. Hikaru came over. Demanding that I be his date tonight.

"You are going to be my and Kaoru's date tonight"

"Why?"

"Cause you are our toy a-duh"

"Haha you sounded like me"

"Nope sorry Im dancing tonight towards Haruhi's debt"

"Um why?"

"Cuz she needs help too, But how about this I will play a song tonight and save a dance for everybody?"

Tamaki started jumping for joy making Poser jump with him.

"Yeah and with me being her father I get the first dance"

Laughing at his antics reminding me of my brother Dai.

"Yeah sometimes I wonder about you Tamaki"

"Why is that?"

"Because you have never and I mean never seen me dance"

Everybody looked at me. I began to sweat a little.

"WHAT are you all related to fishes, Because you lot sure gape like a shit load of fish"

They all seemed a bit hurt. Taking a deep breathe. Walking over to the DVD player.

"Sorry but, but staring it is so un-nerving. This is how I dance"

It was a little bit of a behind the scene's of the tour. For Bloody Roses.

"We were at a club called The Fango Dango. It was a hell of a good time"

They were showing there fishy faces again. Sasha and Satsu and I were all bumping and grinding with a few boys trying to fit in. Dai and Dakota were dancing with a couple of blonde's. The song was Too Close by Next.

Turning off the DVD, turning to the group. Mori was covering Hunny's eyes, Haruhi was storing the info she had processes, Tamaki was blushing and the twins were planing something. Kyoya was writing down something. Walking over to the tall boy.

"Let me see that please"

Looking down to me.

"Why?"

"Cuz"

"Cuz why"

"Cuz I asked"

"Why should I?"

"Please"

"Not going to"

"Pretty please, please, With love sprinkled on top"

He was starting to crack.

'Yes I have him right where I want him'

"No"

"To bad"

With fast ninja action I grabbed it.

"Kyo if you want to know more just ask me, And I will give you those special dance lessons. I saw the interest on your face (Leaning up to his ear) In privet no worries, Nobody will know"

Turning to the group. Walking to the door.

I will escort you out, So me and Haruhi can get ready for tonight"

Walking them to the door. And then taking Haruhi to my bedroom. After sending Poser to get Kimi-Chan. My personal maid.

**Ok what did you folks think about it??**

**YOSHIKO: OK WE HAVE THE TWINS HERE TODAY**

**TWINS: WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE FIRST YOSHIKO**

**YOSHIKO: SORRY... WAIT HIKARU NO DON'T.. WAIT THAT'S NOT RIGHT GET OUT OF THERE.**

**MICKY: I SHOULD HAVE PUT THEM IN A DIFFERENT ROOM NOT HER BEDROOM.**

**HIKARU: Yoshi I NEVER KNEW YOU LIKED GERMAN MUSIC**

**YOSHIKO: GET OUT OF THERE! AND STAY OUT YOU WILL BREAK SOMETHING. KAORU OUT OF MY CLOSET!**

**MICKY: HEHE THAT WILL....**

**YOSHIKO: (HOLDING BOTH BOYS BY THEIR EARS) GET YOU SKINNY ASS'S OUT OF HERE DO YOU HEAR ME (TURNS TO ME WHO IS TRYING TO HIDE BEHIND MY PURPLE NET BOOK) NEVER EVER AGAIN UNLESS IM IN THE KITCHEN WITH SHARP OBJECTS**

**MICKY: HEH SORRY THAT'S ALL THE TIME FOR TODAY. I BARLEY OWN YOSHI SHE TOOK HER OWN PATH RAMPAGING THROUGH MY HEAD. SO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OHSHC. OK GOOD BYE FOR NOW.**


	4. Yoshi’s Masquerade Ball of horror

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT YOSHI AND THE JERK LATTER KNOW AS TAKEMARU. THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE. YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED AND WILL BE LATER.**

**YOSHI HAS IN INTERESTING NIGHT TONIGHT:**

**STARTING THE CHAPTER !!! I WORKED ON WHILE WAITING FOR OUT MARE CAT TO HAVE HER BABY NONE YET SHE IS HOLDING THAT BABY IN!! **T-T

_**CHAPTER: Yoshi's Masquerade Ball of horror**_

Haruhi was looking at the tux on the bed. It was a DARK, Dark DEEP purple. It had black slacks and a black button up shirt. Plus a white tie for kicks. 

"My darling Haruhi if you really were a boy. I would SO ravish you"

She laughed before making her own joke. 

"Ha Yoshi promises, promises" 

I busted you laughing. Kimi-Chan came in with Poser. Holding up a peace sign. 

"Yo my lady" 

Turning and looking at her.

**"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!!**" 

She blinked four times, Then looked at her normal maid outfit. 

"Oh..OH yeah about that, With the mistress here she demand I wear proper clothing for a maid" 

"Well she can kiss my German, American, Japanese ASS because you are my MAID" 

Turning away from her, With my nose held high. Haruhi blinked and look stunned.

"German?"

"Yes my dad"

Turning back to Kimi 

"Go change into proper clothes before I puke from generic clothing" 

Haruhi started laughing till Benny came shimmering into the room. 

"You're dress has just arrived Yoshi-Sama" 

Haruhi jumped the three feet to the window gripping her chest. I looked at her used to him by now. 

"Told ya he kinda pops out from **NO WHERE**, _Thank you_ darling just hang it on the screen for me" 

He did as he was told. I walked over the vanity sitting in the chair. Pulling my long hair up into some curlers so they would stay curled. Applying face powder, and kinda heavy eyeliner, making the shadow smokey. Walking behind the changing curtain and slipping into the dress. Kimi-Chan came back in. In a black tutu with skulls on it with a ripped along the bottom, and rose fishnet over the knee stockings. With a velvet red corset and her hair up in pigtails.

(**LOOK AT MY PROFILE!**) 

"_**Now**_ that is what Im talking about" 

"Do you need help?"

"Yes button and lace up the back" 

**(AN:) LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR PICTURES AND WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE)  
**

Smoothing out the dress. 

"What do you think Haru-Kun?" 

"If _**I**_ were a boy I would _never_ let you leave the house" 

Clutching her sides from laughing so much. I joined her in the laughing fest. 

"Oh Haru-Kun** I **_have corrupted you _with my **EVIL **ways" 

She waved me off like nothing. 

"Please it was bound to happen at some point" 

Looking at her and smirking. 

"So I see the looks that Tamaki gives you darling but he is _**SO**_ oblivious to the fact that he likes you more then a friend" 

She just scoffed, Turned up her nose. 

"Yeah that is _so Un-true _you could write it in Greek legends_, _**He** could not feel that way, its not _like I like him like that_" 

"**NO **you don't" 

"huh but _**you**_ said" 

"Yes because you like, **LIKE, LIKE **_him_" 

"Why would I like **HIM **like that"

She was dismissing the idea.

"Oh My _Goodness_** WOMAN **you **ARE** so **OBLIVIOUS TOO**. I will tell you what soon you are going to realize your_ true feelings"_

She turned her very own _EVIL _smirk to me. 

"So **WHAT** about you and Hikaru?" 

Smiling to her and grabbing her hand.

Looking at her talking all flirty. 

"Its just a form of_ attraction_, Between to people over a challenge over silly trivial things" 

**"OH **Yoshi Darling you have a BF?" 

"No. . ._ Well_ not yet anyway. Hm I don't know we only **JUST** met" 

"Sure and your not_ oblivious to your feelings_?" 

"Nope Im very open about nearly everything" 

Benny came in, seeing Kimi sitting all Indian like on the bed. Giving her a stern look. 

"To work Kimi, You know No frivolous things till AFTER work" 

Kimi stood and Saluted him. 

_**"Ai, ai captain"**_

Laughing as I watched her saunter out of the room. Turning to see Benny. 

"Yes my darling, why have you sent Kimi out to work for the_ wicked witch_?"

Spitting it out like _**Snakes venom**_. 

"Your limo is here" 

_"The short one?"_

"Yes the short one" 

"Black or Purple?" 

"Both Mistress" 

Smiling turning to Haruhi. 

"You get to _**pick!"**_

She looked completely stunned 

**"WHY?"**

"Because **Silly!** you're my guest and it's a _special limo"  
_

_"Special?"_

She is so **CUTE.** Grabbing her and hugging her then, _LINKING_ arms and walking down the stairs to the double windowed front doors.** WE** don't need doormen,_ They are not needed_. Benny pushed open the doors all dramatic like.

**(YOSHI: I spent hours crying and begging and teaching him he better damn well do it right!**

**Missy: OF COURSE DARLING I TOLD HIM HE BETTER MAKE YOU HAPPY OR ELSE HE WAS GOING TO BE CLEANING POOLS AND YOU KNOW HOW HER HATES THEM AFTER POSERS SKY DIVE JUMP**

**YOSHI: OOOHHHHH YEAH THAT WA AWESOME FUN)**

_"Let me show you"_

The Limos were Bugatti Veyron's tunned into limos. They also had my black and red Bugatti sitting out there. 

"Im _taking you _to school in the morning in_ this"  
_

I showed her the inside of the car. It was black and silver. She was just gapping at it. 

"Hop inside!" 

I jumped in the front seat. She seemed afraid to touch anything. 

"Go ahead he loves to be touched" 

_"He?"_

She gave a blank look. 

"Yeah most peoples cars are girls but he _purrs_ like a **TIGER**" 

_"Can we take this?"_

She looked all mystified. Staring at him with stars in her eyes. 

"Of course darling we will show up in _style"_

We shut the doors and I speed out of the drive way. We pulled in the front of the school. The boys were getting out of there limos as we whipped up. Haruhi jumped out of the car, spun on her heel and hugged the roof. She loved the way the doors open by going up instead of out. 

_**"I LOVE THIS CAR"**_

Everybody was shocked at her love of a very expensive car. Laughing at her obvious enjoyment. 

"I will get you one for your birthday _my little lover_" 

She wrapped me in a hug. Laughing as she told me. 

"**If I** were a boy _I_ would **RAVISH YOU!"**

I grabbed my sides. Laughing. Every one else was shocked at her bland and open thoughts. 

"Oh Haruhi go back in your **shell"**

"Nu Uh No way_ love_" 

The Twins came over, Wrapping there arms around me and Haruhi. Stating there thoughts about my lovely car. 

"I love that car it is amazing" 

"Yes he is my baby, But the way Haruhi is drooling over him she might steal him" 

**"HEY!!"**

"Love you _Haru-Kun"_

The boy's took notice to how we were dressed. Kyoya adjusted his glasses. 

"I like the dress and tux you make quite a pair" 

Nodding and wrapping my arms around her. 

"Yes were are going to get_ married in June_" 

We started giggling. Hikaru tightened his arms. 

"But what about _me_?" 

"You can be my Mister I go see when Haruhi is cheating on me" 

He turned me around. Grabbing my chin making me blush. 

"Haruhi can be your _mistress_ you are **mine**" 

"We will see" 

Kyo ushered us to finish setting up the place. The girls and boy's came wandering in. Tamaki was making his grand speech then making a fuss over Haruhi's taste in fancy tuna. They were all being so silly. I wandered down the stares. I saw some cute boys. I made my way over to them. 

_"I do hope you boy's enjoy your evening "_

I gave them that little boy smile making all four blush. 

'Huh boy's even Hikaru is more manly, Along with Kyo' 

One of the more bolder one's came forward. 

"I would enjoy a dance Miss?" 

"Uchiwa" 

A look of shock crossed his face. 

"Oh!_ Miss Uchiwa_ Im Lee Danzo" 

"I would be honored Danzo-San" 

He walked me out to floor and we started the waltz. 

_'He has wandering hands'_

I gave him a pointed look. 

"Your** hands** are _wandering_ Danzo, **Keep them in place"  
**

He just smirked. I looked behind him to Takashi, Putting a pout and begging with my eyes. He caught the hint but so did Hikaru. They both came over Takashi stopping short when he saw Hikaru. He tapped his shoulder roughly. 

_**"Im**_ going to cut in" 

He grabbed my hands spinning me so fast I almost tripped. 

_"Easy Hikaru_" 

We started dancing for the last 40 seconds of the song. 

**"Don't** let them _**handl**_e you like that_ please_" 

"I_ was _going to slap him in a few seconds" 

He started laughing. One of the other guys came over. 

"Miss Uchiwa-sama Im Kita Hojo, May I have a dance?" 

Bowing back to his. And giving Hikaru a reassuring squeeze on his arm. 

"Yes Hojo-San _you may_" 

We started dancing. He was so polite. It was almost annoying, He was perfect. _He must of had braces, a pimple or something_. **BUT NO **he was clean. 

_**'Sheesh**_ pretty boy's, what happen to **normal teenage boys**?' 

Then the answer hit me. This **WAS **_**OURAN**_they were a rich and pampered little boys. 

**'DUH'**

After that song plus four other boys, and even dancing with two sweet little girls. Kyoya came to my rescue telling me it was time for my show. 

_**"Yes!"**_

Kyo was Smiling he knew I was happy to stop dancing. But the others thought it was for the show, It was kind of was, but I was tired of getting stared at. I rushed into the back._ To change into Black ripped skinny jeans. And a Tokio Hotel Band tee. Leaving my hair up. Plus knee high platform boots_. Grabbing my Ryuichi Sakuma Guitar. Running out was kinda weird. My feet were heavy. You can only run so fast in platforms. Seeing Kyoya telling the makeshift band what to do. 

"Guys we are going to play_ Shining Collection_, **In My Head**, _Where Is Your Boy._** Then last Disconnected"  
**

Getting in front of them. It reminded me of a real concert, **THEY** jumped kind of stiffly but after In My Head, They were just a bunch of teens. I jumped around dancing like Bill and Gerard after all they were my Idols_** *(Bill Kaulitz and Gerard Way give me shivers LOL)*  
**_I was sweating but thank goodness for me being in shape. I was only slightly out of breathe. 

"***BREATH*** What did you guy ***BREATH* **think?"

They all screamed there cheers. 

"You want one more song" 

They all screamed 

**"TWO!!!"**

"OK _(Laughing )_Ok, OK"

I turned to the band speaking into the MIC. So everybody can hear. 

"We are going to sing two songs by Panic At The Disco. First** 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have With Out Taking Her Clothes Off' **_and _**'There Is A Good Reason Theses Tables Are Numbered Honey You Just Haven't Figured It Out Yet'"**

We Started the intro to the song I was teasing all the boys In **'LITMFAGCHWTHCO**' Running my hands up and down my body and In '**TAGRTTARHYJHFIOY'** I was Having so much fun dancing. After signing I bowed thanking them telling them _that my band was coming from America for the talent show on Friday. _Running into the changing room. I forgot that Haruhi had to unlace and button the back. I forgot that Haruhi did not have a phone.

**(AN :) SHE IS QUITE FORGETFUL TONIGHT MUST BE TIRED!!!!!=)))  
**

So I texted the last person I had texted.

**FROM: YOSHI  
TO:SHADOW KING  
NEED HELP WITH DRESS  
=)(=HELLZ YEAH=)(=  
**

Kyouya came into the room knocking first. Turning to him smiling, holding the front of my dress.

"Can you lace and button the back?" 

He nodded motioning with his hand to turn around. I felt his warm hands touching my back from time to time. 

"Kyo-Kun your hands are really warm and soft, Unlike mine" 

After he was done he grabbed my hand running his along m palm. 

"They are soft _silly _these small callouses are nothing, just proves how hard you work for what you have" 

I smiled up at him. 

"How did you get Haruhi to come out of her shell Yoshiko?" 

_"I don't know_ Kyo-Kun I guess I have always been told that I can be _very persuasive"  
_

I winked at him smiling and walking away swaying my little hips. Laughing when he came up beside me blushing. 

"You are such a_ tease_" 

"Yup and being that is **SO** much fun _I LOVE it _People never know what crazy thing I will pull next. So how much did me helping out help Haruhi?" 

He made his glasses glint, in his very Kyouya way. 

"Well you still have to dance with the club so I will cut it by 12%" 

**"OK** what_ ever_ you say Kyo-Kun" 

Skipping away from him to The twins. Curtsying to Kaoru. 

_"Care to dance brother of my lover?"_

He blushed taking my hand, and Taking the lead, He spun me around. Laughing I giggled as he play-fully dipped me.

"You are an amazing dancer Kaoru" 

"You seemed shocked" 

He seemed surprised that I doubted his dancing skills. 

"Well ya know. Im** TRYING** to make nice idle chitchat Kao-Kun" 

_"Kao-Kun?"_

"Yup nickname everybody get's 'Em" 

He laughed delighted 

"I like it what is everybody else?" 

"Well there is_ Kyo-Kun, Tama-Kun, Haru-Kun, Hunny-Chan, Taka-Kun, Hika-Kun and you_" 

He was kind of neutral. 

"Some **could**_ be_ better" 

Gasping and Looking shocked. 

_**"What how?"**_

_"King_ for Tamaki" 

Looking down 

**"Yeah**_ shut up"_

Slapping his shoulder playfully. He fringed hurt. 

"And the Shadow King" 

"Nope he gets Kyo and **FINE** how about this:_  
Tamaki - King-KunKyouya - Kyo-Kun  
Takashi - Ninja man  
Haruhi - Haru-Kun  
Hunny - Sweets_  
and you and Hika can be thing one and two and your thing two because you doubt my nick name skillz" 

_"Skillz?"_

"Yup American lingo" 

I laughed as Hunny grabbed my hand dragging away from Kaoru to dance. 

"How are you Sweets?" 

"Good _Red"_

Laughing a few friend called me that back in the states. Red for my glowing orbs. We spun around laughing till I almost tripped getting dizzy. Mori grabbed my hand cradling me and slow dancing. I stood on his feet like a child and her dad. I rested my head on his shoulder getting comfy. Tamaki requested that I dace with him in the next song. 

Tamaki was a **major **king candidate he had that_ air _about him. We danced as if we had a Queen in our presence. He was light in his feet and graceful. Kyo made his way over, tap his shoulder and swept me away. 

_**'Man talk about being kidnaped day in and day out'**_

"Well Kyo-Kun_ I_ could say that _Im surprised _but _ya know Im_ really not" 

"I could say Im surprised about_ you _being able to dance but just about all rich kids can dance.

You could say that it is required of our status in _The world_"

HE shot his own insult back to me. Im loving this playful banter. 

Haha yeah I remember going to dance class changing in the limo. then turning right around and going to some kind of horse show"

He spun me around and dipped me leaning close to my face. and Whispering in my ear. 

"You have led a very interesting Yoshi but don't torture Hikaru too much he is making great bounds to be with you" 

Looking out of the corner of my eye towards Hikaru. He looked every bit as angry but I did promise I would save the** LAST **dance for him. After Kyouya released me I walked over to Hikaru. 

"You get the very last dance Hika-Kun,_ It's a__** very**__ special dance_" 

Kissing his cheek. And walking away toward Haruhi. Till a red headed boy came to stand in my way. 

"My **darling **Yoshiko may_ I_ have a dance?" 

"Yes of course" 

He grabbed my hand, Something did not feel very right about him. He spun me around letting his hands wander after a minute of dancing. I was getting very mad. He was **SO** in the WRONG. He squeezed right about my butt. 

"That is _enough_, **Please leave me be**" 

I made to walk away. But as all my great escapes, It ended in failure. 

"Please_ fallow_ me" 

Not giving me a choice. He grabbed my hand dragging me towards the door, we had stopped dancing in-front of. 

_**"No leave me alone"**_

**"Shut up girl!"**

**(AN:) WARNING!! Things are about to get dark and Violence/ cussing is written if you don't like skim or don't read you have been warned)**

He twisted my arm into a angle where I was in defenseless position. Damn he had seen the kick aimed for his happy man sack. He covered my mouth throwing me into the desks. 

"**Ow** _**you**_** little Shity** _**man whore**_" 

He just laughed a deranged laugh that made my skin crawl. I could hear the echo of the laugh in the back of my brain. This moment will haunt me for the rest of my young life. However long I will live. I saw the glint on the camping army type knife. I can say I have never been more scared.  
He was towering over me. I hate the fact that I tend to cry when I don't know what to do. Im never sad, I just cry. Leaning down to my eye level I was hurt not moving from the desks. 

_"Don't cry darling_ you are **MY **prize" 

He had a sickening voice. Standing to my full height. I went to slap him, It was futile he reacted faster them my pain induced movements. 

**"Let me go, Your going to **_**pay**_**"**

"What don't you love my. Attentions to you Uchiwa" 

Taking my hand from his grip. Balling my hands into fists. I swung with all my force. I managed to nail him in the throat. He laid gasping at my feet. Attempting to run in heels was hard. I almost made it to the door. 

Grasping the handle trying to turn it.

'_**When did my hands get sweaty?'**_

I was stopped by a body slamming me into The door. Squishing me with his weight into the door. Doorhandle into my gut I was scrambling trying to get his weight off me. I felt like it was severing my spine. When I saw little colorful stars I quite fighting him. He stepped back from me, letting me fall to The floor. He kneeled over me touching and feeling me. I wanted to puke. 

_**'Im glad my dress is complicated'**_

Waiting till he moved off me in his frustration with my dress. I screamed at the very top of my lungs. I heard foot steps come to the door. 

**"HEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

I felt the kick to my hip. The busted open. I saw 6 men and one girl, Honey and Mori in the front. The Host Club.

Tamaki and Haruhi were at my side. Kyo was staring at the boy. Hunny and Mori were standing back shaking in anger. Hikaru and Kaoru were attacking him. Tamaki lifted me up. 

"Let me catch my wind Tama-King" 

I was leaning on him. I looked at the boy. 

_"Hikaru hold him still" _

I limped over to the bastard. 

"What the_** heck**_ is your _name_?" 

"Takemaru Shika" 

I balled my fist again, Kicked him in the happy place, when he doubled over I knee his face. The movement hurt I gasped and tipped backwards. The twins dropped Takemaru and grabbed me. 

"Thank you for coming to my rescue" 

Kyo walked over towards me. 

"Mori, Hunny please _put him _somewhere_** I**_ can deal with him_ later"  
_

He touched my face. Pulling out his cell setting up an emergency appointment with his on call doctor. He told the twins and Tamaki to take me out to the car. The room was wreaked. I guess when he tossed me onto The desks I cracked my head. We made our way to the door. Girls gasped and made way. The few boy's that I had danced with growled at the state I was in. 

Kyo grabbed the attention. Telling them he hoped they would understand The situation. I would personally give them my apology when I was well. The club was sitting in the limo. Hikaru was petting my hair away from my face. While Haru took it down. My head felt like a watermelon. Tamaki was chewing on his nails. Hunny was silently sobbing on Mori who looked sad. Kyo was making calls. 

The bright lights were a total killer.

_**YOSHIKO: **_(**STARING AT THE SCREEN**) WHAT THE HELL IM THE FREAKING DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, WHAT THE FEAKING H-E- DOUBLE TOOTHPICKS ARE YOU WRITING DO YOU KNOW I KNOW FIGHTING 

_**MISSY: (LOOKING SHEEPISH) YES I KNOW THAT BUT YOU WERE TIRES AND NEVER BEEN IN THAT SITUATION AND HE WAS ONE STEP AHEAD**_

_**YOSHIKO: (LOOKING AGREEABLE) **_YEAH THAT IS TRUE AND MY HANDS HAVE NEVER BEEN SWEATY BEFORE I GUESS IT TURNED OUT OK

_**MISSY: (LOOKING HAPPY)YEAH SEE THERE , THERE IT TURNED OUT OKAY!!!! **_

_**YOSHIKO: **_TRUE

_**MISSY: (JUMPING UP AND CLAPPING MY HANDS) OK YOSHI DO THE DISCLAIMER**_

_**YOSHIKO: (ROLLS HER EYES) **__WHY?_

_**MISSY: (GRABS SQUIRT BOTTLE) BECAUSE I SAID SO!**_

_**YOSHIKO: (SCRAMBLES UP TO STAND LIKE A PROPER LADY) **_MISSY DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT ME AND A FEW MADE UP CHARACTERS (WHIPERS) WELL SHE THINKS SHE DOES

_**MISSY: (PEEKS OUT OF THE COMPUTER ROOM) WHAT SIS YOU SAY?**_

_**YOSHIKO: (RUNS AWAY YELLING) **_NOTHING MASTER IM GOING TO THE CLOSET

_**MISSY: (LOOKS KINDA SCARED) I WONDER WHAT IS IN THE CLOSET, SHE CAN BE SO STRANGE WELL THERE YOU GUYS GO ANOTHER CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND DON'T WORRY YOSHI IS A STRONG GIRL. A BOY THAT THINKS HE IS TUFF. **_

_**I WONDER WHAT KYO-KUN DID TO HIM???**_

_**KYOUYA: NOT TO WORRY MISSY-CHAN NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN FROM HIM EVER AGIN.**_

_**MISSY: ARE YOU CHIPING HIM TO KEEP AN EYE ON HIM, DON'T FORGET YOSHIKO'S DESTINY**_

_**KYO WALKS AWAY DIALING ON HIS PHONE**_

_**rAnDoM bUnNy'S jUmP aNd HoP To EaT CaRrOtS**_

_**MISSY: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW IF I DON'T GET FIVE MORE NO NEW CHAPTER!**_


	5. Pepy Doctors, And MidEvil Times?

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT YOSHIKO. I WISHED I DID BUT ALAS IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE. SO YEAH SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. OUR MARE HAD HER BABY ON MAY 16 AT 3:30 IN THE MORNING AND HE IS A DUNALINO PAINT STUD COLT HE IS SUPER TALL AND ALL LEGS AND HE WEIGHS A TON.=)

SO ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.

PREVIOUSLY:

Kyo grabbed the attention. Telling them he hoped they would understand the sistuation. I would personally give them my apology when I was well. The club was sitting in the limo. Hikaru waqs petting my hair away from my face. While Haru took it down. My head felt like a watermelon. Tamaki was chewing on his nails. Hunny was silently sobbing on Mori who looked sad. Kyo was making calls.

The bright lights were a total killer.

ON WITH THE STORY

"Hikaru make the white leave"

He came into my veiw making unitellagable words.

"My hearing is bad or you talk in alien lingo"

I guess it was me. Talking in cliped words that made no scense to them.

I must have fallen asleep, Because I woke when they put me on a bed.

"Shiz cold much"

The doctor laughed. I looked down to see two towel like blankets over my privet reigions. The boys came in the room after he opened the door to let them in. The doctor looked at me.

"You are a very lucky lady Yoshiko"

"Why I feel like I got hit by a truck, Slamed into a concrete wall by a bull, Trampled by six hundred head of horses, flaten by a million pound ball over and over again"

He laughed at my sarcasm.

"Well that young man put you through hell and back. You have a cracked rib that is healing very fast, Your head was not cracked just bleeding a little and here are pain killers. Your hip will be sore it was dislocated after you passed out, From the angle that you twisted in you fall"

I just gave the doctor a strange look.

"I um ok that you doctor when can I leave?"

He laughed again. Boy he is such a happy man.

"You can after we get you dressed and signed out of here"

I laughed and smiled.

"Thank you but I'm no stripper so you all have to get out of the room so I can change"

They all blushed and walked out of the room. The doctor shutting the door behind him. I locked the door, moving kinda slow I was sore all over and that power nap did help some. I was slipping on my pants and it hurt.

"Haruhi can you come in here for a minute"

She slipped into the room, careful with the door as to not show the rooms contents. A.K.A. me naked. I smiled at her but she could see right threw me. I knew I looked like hell ran over three to twenty time over again.

"Can you help me babe I can't get my pants alla the way on, I hurt all over if I ever see that boy again I will kill him over and over again"

"Kyouya took care of that he was shipped out of the country for ever"

I laughed knowing that he was always goaing to have my back. I owed him big time. I would have to make it up to him at some point in time.

After getting dressed I kept trying to walk my own. I was taking a big hit to my ego. Having to have Hikaru to carry me around. When we pulled into my side of the house. My bedroom door was open. Looking at the door in confusion, Kyo walked in first then the rest of us fallowed.

"What in the ten circles of hell happened to my freaking closet?"

My door was flung open and clothes we tossed around. Kimi came walking into my room looking guilty.

"Kim what happen in here?"

"It was She Who Must Not Be Named, She went into your fancy clothes. You know the ones that you use , for your fathers parties"

"Damn I hate that blonde silicon Barbie imitation"

I was starting to feel the medicine wear off. I hated the feeling where you cant even stand up. I was swaying on my feet. Mori was faster then Hikaru to grab my shoulders. He steadied me and picked me up. Kyouya made his points very clear.

"There are way to many stressful things happening. Yoshiko needs to be somewhere quite and calm. She can stay at my place or at Mori's or the twins if they remain calm"

Hikaru made his opinion very clear and loud.

"She will stay with me and Kaoru. Our mother wanted to meet her anyway. Besides all the Doctor said was that she needed sleep, She can sleep with us"

I was noticing that they were blurring in and out. I was falling asleep. I woke up with two sets of arms around me. I was stiffer then a board. My muscles were screaming at me. I looked at the mop of orange hair that was nestled into my neck.

I could feel the breathe of the other in my hair form behind. I started wiggling my toes. Then my legs getting all parts of my body in working order. Both sets of arms were tightening around me. I knew where I was, Only my favorite twins have this smell in there room.

"Hika-Kun, Kao-Kun I have to go to the bathroom"

HIkaru opened his eyes and moved his head from my neck.

"Im glad your awake"

"Im not. I have to pee"

"You scared me so bad, You will need to be punished"

Smiling a flirty smile.

"Oh and how shall I be punished?"

"Im still working out the kinks"

"Well just know this 'Sticks and stones may break my bones.

But whips and chains excite me'"

"Really?"

Think for a minute.

"Nope never tried it"

He smiled at me not on of those. Oh Im so great ones, But a true honest happy ones. In other words a true smile. Only taking a second to enjoy the smile I went and ruined the moment like always.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Hikaru please take me to the bathroom"

He got up. Well this was my first time sleeping in a bed with a guy in his boxers, And I don't even remember it MAN that sucks. Laughing in my head as he showed me his bathroom.

I ran to the toilet. I can now say I have been happy to see a modern day appliance. In the bathroom. After relieving my self of bodily fluids. I felt as if the worlds weight have been lifted off of my shoulders. Walking to the door I saw a bag of my clothes and bathroom needs. Sitting on the other side of it.

Grabbing the bag and walking back into the bathroom I brushed my teeth, Hair. Walking into the bedroom seeing them dressed for school.

"Can I use your shower please?"

They nodded there heads yes. Walking back in the room I washed in record time knowing that I did not have that much of it on my side. Changing into a clean uniform. A black skirt that had laces on the sides. A White button up shirt, and A skull candy blazer. And to add the finishing touches a hot pink tie. Leaving my hair down. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses from Kao-Chan and walking out the door a twin on either side.

We arrived at school to see the host club waiting out front. Starting to gather a crowd. You think the girls would get used to the boys being around. It like they were clebs coming out into the light of day. Man sometime the other girls mind confused me and there brains were not that big. I mean HELLO how can they be famous.

They are really cute I have to give them that much credit. But so is Edward Elric and Seth Clearwater but you don't see me stalking them. Ok I like to blush when the get looks on there faces. But I don't spread it around the world fainting. That is stupid. I walked over to the group. Hunny came running over. Wrapping me into his strong but small arms.

"How do you feel today Yoshi-Chan?"

"Better now that I get to see you sweetness"

He blushed and I hugged him harder. Tamaki was next in line.

"How is my fighting Princess this morning?"

"Better then I felt last night but wanting to act normal today"

Mori patted my head and I squeezed his hand, In his silent gesture. Me and Haruhi hugged each other.

"How are you this morning my sexy husband?"

"Never letting another guy touch my woman"

Laughing at her choice of words, Hearing the buzzing sound of girls chattering away about the new gossip. Walking over to kyouya who put his notebook away and allowed me into his embrace.

"Oh Kyo-Kun, You could have let me beat him more. Before shipping him away"

He smiled and moved his glasses. Leaning down and brushing his lips to my ear. Making me cheeks burn.

"And allow a beautiful girl bruise her hands more, Please Yoshi darling you know me better then that"

Hikaru placed his hand on my back. Poking Kyo-Kun in the ribs.

"You can be such a brat Kyo-Kun"

He chuckled a bit and we walked back to classes, As the bell gave its first warning. Hikaru and Kaoru hovered me all day never allowing me out of there sight. There concern was endearing, That they would go to such lengths to protect me from even a paper cut. I was knowing that there actions were going to drive me nuts before the end of the day. By lunch time the escorts were really wearing on my last nerves in my long patients.

I looked around the table at the boys. There eyes were darting around the room. As if checking for people going to pull a gun on me. I was blowing air out in sighs. I wanted to grasp there attention. Alas it was in vain because, They were so focused on everything else in the room I was cast aside as a vain pretty princess afraid of breaking a nail.

"Haru-Kun, Come with me please?"

She rose from her seated position we linked arms and walked our selves out of the room. Looking at her from the corner of my eye. We shared a smile at the whispers, We could sell anything. After about six minutes of peace from the room into the hallways of a strangely quite Ouran

"Those boys are driving me nuts"

"I was wondering when you were going to snap"

Laughing at her, Till a hand rested on my shoulder. Looking above and behind me I saw Mori. Giving him a face splitting

grin.

"Hey handsome where did you fall from?"

He smiled and pointed to the ceiling.

"The ceiling?"

"No Higher"

"Ah Heaven, Well my darling Angel Prince, How do you do"

I went to curtsy, But the tightening in my body would not allow it.

"My prince I would bow down to you, But please except my nod instead"

He bowed as well. Hearing our names being called. I was wrapped in a hug from the twins. Hikaru rubbed his cheek to mine.

"You left with out telling"

"I tried five times"

"No you did not"

"Did too you were so busy watching for a non existent danger"

He gave me an extra squeeze .

"Im sorry"

After sharing my complaints with them. They stopped being over protective, I could finally breathe again and the freedom felt amazing. I healed fast and was soon back to my old self. I did enjoy Hikaru always being closer then he was before. Kouru was not AS close as his brother but He looked at me as a sister unlike his brother.

Renge-San Had made Magazine with each host having a relation ship with me as the star female. Of course with her mind they became romance novels, that had everything. Pictures with details. Im mean DETAILS that made even stoic Mori and Kyo-Kun Blush RED.

I was reading the first one with me and Haruhi. She was putting the next one out every day. Looking at Haruhi who was sitting at the table with girls. Walking over to her holding her eyes, And everyone else too.

"Hey there my handsome man. I was reading our book"

She nodded.

"I noticed"

"Do you think she was spying?"

She blushed

"I hope not. She did not do us justice if she did"

I felt a hand wrap around mine and gently pull me off the couch. Hikaru had drawn me into his arms. Today's theme was princess and Princes.

"Come with me M'Lady let us write our own story about a Princess and Two brothers joined in a love game"

Laughing as he extravagantly spun me around. Leaning into him like a maiden swooned it ancient times.

"Oh my Lord Hikaru. You make this young maiden feel so light, as if I could float away"

He leaned in close to my face. Bending me backwards, My long hair touching the ground.

"Don't float away I could not see you leave. My heart would stop beating and I would simply fade away. Into a hallow shell of the great man I once was"

Looking into his eyes. I could see the truth of the words he spoke. I had nothing to say. So I touched his face tracing his jaw. Ignoring the sound of the girls in there daydreams. He was all I saw him, His reddish hair and sparkling gold eyes. Smoldering with feeling that he could not explain.

I push us back into a standing position. I kissed his cheeks smiling a flirty smile of promise.

"If you keep your word Prince Hika-Kun, We might write a while Lovers novel, Till we die for our kids to read"

He smiled.

"Well, Well I never knew you felt for me strongly my Lady of War"

Turning to him standing fierce, And brave.

"I shall let that slide my arrogant vain Prince. But be warned, Very few men have attained my love. Im too wild and free. What make thinks your brave enough?"

He smiled a secret keepers smile.

"I have my way's, Join me and my Princely brother for tea?"

Taking the hand he held out.

"Of course"

Walking and sitting chatting away with there regular's. I ignored his looks sent my way, Playing hard to get was fun. When I knew he was too hard headed to stip chasing, But knowing that I could only run so long before I had to forfeit. Saying goodbye to the girls. Walking with Haruhi, To the changing room. Laughing

"Did you dad say you could stay?"

"Yes he did"

Laughing as I pulled on my jeans and tanktop. She came out only in a jersey top. We were talking about the horses. Taking notice to the boys fallowing. Yelling over my shoulder.

"Yes you guys can come, Just behave"

They fallowed and I began telling them about the horses. My love and babies I had a few prized stallions and my cow horses. All we owned we Quarter Horses and Paints and Three draft horses for parades.

Well What Did You Think Good?

**YOSHIKO: WELL THAT WAS MORE HIGH SPIRTITED I LIKED IT KYO WAS SUCH A FLIRT**

_**MICKY: **__(LOOKING AT YOSHI SITTING IN ALL HER GLORY IN A GOLD THRONE. THE HOST CLUB HER SERVANTS ALL AROUND) __**WOW GOT TO LOVE THE POWER OF BEING A WOMAN!**_

_**YOSHIKO: **__(SMILES) __**YUP ITS ONLY TEMPORARY WE NEEDED A CHANGE OF VIEW THINGS**_

_**KYO: SHE BEGGED AND THOSE EYES ARE VERY DANGEROUS **__(HE WAS SITTING ON THE ARM OF THE CHAIR PLAYING HER MUSIC FROM KYO'S LAPTOP)_

_**HIKARU: (**__GRABBED HER ARM__**)**__**COME MY LADY TIME TO PLAY DOCTOR! HURRY KAORU ! **_

_**(**__THEY RAN OUT THE DOOR. A ANGRY TAMAKI FALLOWING HOT IN PURSUIT, YELLING RANDOM THINGS ABOUT BEING DADDY ,AND HUNNY FALLOWING BECAUSE IT WAS FUN. MORI FALLOWING BECAUSE HUNNY WAS__**)**_

_**MICKY: THAT WAS A SIGHT TO SEE (**__LOOKS AT KYOUYA __**)**_ **HIT IT MY SHADOW KING**

**KYOUYA (**ROLLS HIS BEAUTIFUL BLACK EYES**) MICKY WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU TO RATE AND LEAVE HER MORE SUGGESTIONS ABOUT THE DATE TO COME, BETWEEN HIKARU AND YOSHI. ALSO TO DISCLAIM ANYTHING BUT YOSHIKO AND HER MOSTLY NON-EXISTENT FAMILY. SHE ONLY WISH'S SHE COULD OWN ME. (**HE SMILED THAT COCKY SMILE**)**

**MICKY: (**GLARES THEN SMIRKS AT HIM**) YES NOW COME WITH ME KYO-KUN LETS WRITE A NOVEL**

**KYOUYA: (**SMILES AND STANDS AND FALLOWS ME OUT **) YES MY LOVELY DARLING.**

**MICKY: (**SMILES AND TAKES HIS HAND **) THERE WILL BE ANOTHER STORY COMING OUT SOON **

**IM WORKING ON TWO MORE STORIES A LORD OF THE RINGS STORY AND A PROBABLY BE A KYOUYA STORY**


	6. Old friend and horses plus Flirting!

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT YOSHIKO AND HER FAMILY! ITS SO SAD T-T ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Sorry it took so long my other things took over and this got put on simmer, till Yoshiko and the Ouran Gang started rampaging in my head.**

**YOSHIKO: DAMN STRAIGHT WOMAN NOW START WRITING (holding a whip in her hand)**

**Gosh Darn it Yoshi I'm working as fast as I can you little brat!**

**YOSHIKO: WORK IM WAY BEHIND! **

**Yeah, yeah I know what you are getting at you little twerp**

**WELL BETTER START WITH THE STORY!**

'

''

'''

''''

'''''

''''

'''

''

'

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

**PREVIOUSLY: **

Walking and sitting chatting away with there regular's. I ignored his looks sent my way, Playing hard to get was fun. When I knew he was too hard headed to stop chasing, But knowing that I could only run so long before I had to forfeit. Saying goodbye to the girls. Walking with Haruhi, To the changing room. Laughing

"Did you dad say you could stay?"

"Yes he did"

Laughing as I pulled on my jeans and tanktop. She came out only in a jersey top. We were talking about the horses. Taking notice to the boys fallowing. Yelling over my shoulder.

"Yes you guys can come, Just behave"

They fallowed and I began telling them about the horses. My love and babies I had a few prized stallions and my cow horses. All we owned we Quarter Horses and Paints and Three draft horses for parades.

ON WITH THE STORY:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was going to limo getting in sitting in-between Kyoya and Haruhi. Hikaru was glaring at Kyo who kept my attention on him the whole 25 minute drive out of a half hour drive. The rest was answering questions. Kyo pulled up a picture of me on my black Mustang Mare Patience and the gaming shows.

"Yeah that Bay behind her is my Yearling Doc he is a baby"

We got there and there got out of the limo, I saw a familiar horse standing in the cross ties. Walking up to him letting him snuffle my hand.

"Hey there Shamrock, if you're here where is Will"

I saw a blonde head of curly hair come out from behind the horse.

"Well, look what the wolf drug in, If it Aint the most charm'in little lady. The world has ever seen"

"What are you doing here William?"

"Ye know head around the world competing here and there, Making time to breed my Sham to special requests"

"Sounds fun"

I was tickling Sham on the nose making him wiggle it on my fingers. Running my hand up his big blaze. He closed his eyes leaning into my touch.

"You always have a way to make them as docile as a new born pup"

"Your being sarcastic again"

"Who are the yuppies behind you Yoshiko"

Jumping back to my realm of the living.

"This is William Thatcher, Will this is Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki. They are friends from school"

I looked back at Sham who was rubbing his head on my shoulder.

"Well are you just the most handsome man"

Will Being Will said.

"Well thanks but what do you think about my horse?"

He could always flirt with people and his girlfriend never cared, because he was the most trust worthy man EVER. Laughing at him.

"Don't make me tell Donna about you boy, You know your practically married. Besides I have a date on Friday night, so there"

"With whom may I ask?"

"Nun-Ya Business so there"

"Well he better treat you right or he might have to meet the end of my six gun"

"Well I will show you the end of my horse, and you know that he can Kick"

"That is very true"

He gave out a nervous laugh. I smiled at him.

"Care to ride my darling?"

He laughed putting Sham out in the pasture with a few geldings in it. He walked down the hall grabbing a Black and White Paint Gelding named Indian Creek. And started tacking him. I walked down the isle.

"Ok Tamaki you can ride this mare, Her name is Magic she is pure Quarter Horse she stands about 15.3 hands tall. A hand is 4 inches"

There were people I call my minions. They were barn hands for help when people come for lessons.

"Mori this is Rebel he is a 16.3 hand Black Quarter horse gelding"

Him and Rebel sized each other up, They were strong and silent. Mori patted his head and it was a instant bond. I Took Hunny to the next stall.

"This is Smalls she is a Quarter Pony, and Rebels Girlfriend, She is used for lessons, she is 13.3 hands and he coat is called Flaxen Liver Chestnut" I left him with a stable hand.

Walking three stalls down. Opening the door.

"Haruhi this is Storm, She is a Iron Gray Quarter Horse, She is 14.3 hands tall. She used to be a major Shit, but Sobered up after three years. She will take you through anything and everything"

Leaving her to get her self together, Storm was nuzzling her head, Yeah they would be fine together. The next stall over held a black and white paint with two piercing blue eyes. He popped his head up rearing in his stall.

"You know Shadow King that never works"

The horse stopped popping up and started pawing the ground.

"Neither does that"

I opened the door, stepping in putting his halter on.

"Kyoya, meet you perfect match Shadow king. He is a wonderful horse. Standing at 16 hands he is a Paint stallion but has manners that would put other to shame"

Kyo stood there the scratched the horses forelock. King looked away from him. Peeked from the corner of his eye. Then looked back at his face before licking Kyo on the cheek. Yup yup major good match. Walking to a big stall that held two horses, looking at the twins.

"Guys this is Echo and Bueno both sons of Mists Echo and De Top King famous horses, They are both Bays. Echo is the one with The big blaze and four white socks. And Bueno is the one with the star and hind left sock. They are twins very rare. Echo is 14.3 and Bueno is 14.2"

They went in I walk to my stall it held my blue roan stallion. Walking in he stomped his foot.

"Hey there Blue Town"

Putting his halter on cross tying him I put my brush bag down and combed him all up, Putting on my Circle Y The Proven Dash on his back and my Kelly Silverstar Chain but in his mouth. (I Do NOT OWN THESE THEY WERE MADE BY THE PEOPLE FROM CIRCLE Y AND KELLY SILVERSTAR) Walking out to the arena. I jumped onto his back and warmed him up. The Host club came out.

I put them through the basics after two hours of riding I showed them how to run the barrels. 'Ok I ran they trotted'

Hikaru was having some trouble getting Echo to do what he wanted.

"Hey Yoshi, How do you get him to do. . . . . .What did you call a Hunch Turn?"

"Hikaru its called a Haunch Turn"

He looked at me sitting cross legged on Blue Towns Tequila Twisters butt.

"Can you come help me please?"

Standing on the stallions butt, I turned around sitting behind the saddling sliding off his butt. Handing him to James who held the stallion at arms length, as he was trying to nip the boy.

Patting Echo then holding Hikaru by his forearm swinging up behind him, his roping saddle could hold us both. I guided his body into the proper ques. We had Echo spinning in the reining way he was trained to do.

"There Ya go Hika"

Scooting my but up and out of the seat and off Echo.

"Anybody else need some Help?"

Kyo asked about side passing. I jumped grabbing his arm, not seeing the smirk he passed and Hikaru, He helped me into the saddle. Setting my hands over his. And pushing my foot foreward moving his foot into the right spot.

"Ok now you are going to need the right balance, He needs to move sideways not foreward or backwards. So when he moves foreward tug him back a bit, when he goes back you need to have enough leg pressure to keep him in place, Ok good there ya go you got it!"

He had him going left to right and back again. I hopped on Storm with Haruhi showing her how to canter, Storm felt like she was out of control but it was the way she moved. Smooth and Fast. I helped Hunny but he did not need much just reassurance that kicking Smalls lightly was not hurting her.

Kaoru found his calling Bueno loved barrels and poles he was slow cantering them.

"A few more months of that and you will be flying through the courses!"

He smiled. Proud of him self. Tamaki was next in line, he did the patterns. I studied his form.

"Your leaning too much Tama-Chan stay straight in the saddle, You are throwing Magic off balance. She knows the pattern by heart"

He almost started crying he hugged her neck.

"Im so SORRY MAGIC!"

Magic nodded her head nickering to Sham as Will brought him in to say good bye.

"Bye Will Doll Face, Give Donna a Hug and Kiss for me"

"Yeah, Yeah I promised her a good time when I get home"

"Yup I had so much fun at the swimming hole, She loved swinging off the trees"

He laughed remembering the time she lost her swimsuit, from jumping into the lake, Her top came off and was floating around her neck.

Leaving us he waved to the Club.

"Have fun and listen to Yoshi she can take you far in the horse world, She may not be a good at the Tea like her dad but has loads of horse sense"

He left after stating his piece. I smiled at the group.

"Well lets get un-tacked and head home"

We all left the arena and groomed the horses and put them out in the big pasture for some night time grazing.

They were so excited about the riding they want to buy some horses for them selves. Haruhi wanted to get one I told her she could have Zips baby after it was born. She could still ride Storm when ever she wanted.

I explained to them that 'Picture Me Zip Luvin U' was my best mare produced and a five time national champion in Roping, Reining and Cutting Cattle. Cowboy line up to draw numbers from a hat to lease her. We walked into her stall, She was laying down Her belly swollen with he foal. Her stall was three times bigger then the rest.

She heaved her self to her feet nuzzling my pocket, Pulling out her mint candy. She munched it happily. I put my ear to her belly,

"Listen guys"

They each took a turn listening and feeling the baby move. Every once in awhile she would look at her belly and bite at it.

"She is going to have her baby next week some time"

We gave her another mint and left her to be alone. We all piled in the limo and stopped at Hunny and Mori's first. Giving them a hug goodbye. Giving a hesitant hug to Tamaki, as he liked to swing us around, in a over exuberant way.

Kyo gave me a hug and kissed my forehead good bye. Hikaru grabbed my hip and pulled me back to the seat.

"Good Bye Kyoya, go make your plans to take over the world"

Kyoya laughed at the snippy remark of Hikaru.

"Good Bye Kyo-Kun, Have sweet dream of WORLD DOMINATION!"

"With your twisted mind beside mine only then can we accomplish anything Yoshiko"

"Damn Skippy We sweet dreams anyway Kyo. Bye,Bye"

He closed the door and the limo pulled away from the curb. Next stop was the twins place. Hikaru was sleeping on my shoulder and Kaoru was laying in his lap. I looked at Haruhi.

"Guess they get cranky when they are tired"

"Oh and don't forget bored"

I nodded my head she told me about how the boys had tricked he into thinking they were fighting. We stopped into the driveway of the twins home. Nudging them awake.

"Hey your home you need to get you sexy butts out of my shiny limo you hobos"

"We are not hobos get is straight we are the most desired, sexy twins ever born"

"So are Oliver and James Phelps"

They both jumped up.

"Who?"

"Two actor's in movies like Harry Potter, Now go Haruhi and I have a sleep over planed. NOW GET YOU SKINNY CUTE BUBBLE BUTT OUT BE FORE I POP THEM"

They got out and looked at there butts.

"Bubble Butts?"

"Yes good night sweet hearts see you tomorrow"

Huffing and closing the door.

"Man they are cute"

Haruhi nodded. We laughed as we walking into my wing of the house. We had laughed at some of the songs on the radio. We changed and watched the Harry Potter movie. She thought about how it was Ironic that the twins looked like Oliver and James. We slept that night holding each other. She was my long lost sister.

WHAT DID YOU THINK?

**YOSHIKO****: BETTER, MAN I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT LOCKING ME INTO THE CLOSET. . . . . . . .*SNIFF* WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?**

**THAT MAYBE YOU WOULD STOP THINKING ABOUT HOW SEXY SESSHOMARU IS FROM INUYASHA!**

**HIKARU**: WHO?

**YOSHIKO:**** NOBODY SHE IS TELLING LIES!**

**NO IM NOT YOU WERE GOING ON AND ON**

**HARUHI:**** BUT I THOUGHT SHE LOVED OLIVER WOOD?**

**HIKARU:**** Who in the freaking world is Oliver Wood?**

**YOSHIKO: ****NOBODY YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE FREAK UP BEFORE I FEED YOU TO NARAKU!**

**WELL IS SHE JUST PEACHY OR WHAT?**

**KYOYA:**** MAYBE IT IS THAT TIME OF THE MONTH**

*****_**ALL THE BOYS CLEARED THE ROOM***_

**MAYBE WE SHOULD USE THAT EXCUSE MORE OFTEN**

**YOSHIKO:**** YEAH MAYBE *GLARES AT ME* YOU BETTER START ON THAT NEXT CHAPTER. . . . .OR ELSE**

**OR ELSE WHAT?**

**YOSHIKO:*WHISPERS***I will get the weedwhacker

***gulps* next chapter due in about five days cuz I have a crap load of horse riding to do and we are still settling into the new barn so yeah will be out ASAP**

Reviews are very much welcomed


	7. MOVING,BANDS,AND KISSING WHAT!

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT YOSHIKO. I WISHED I DID BUT ALAS IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE. SO YEAH SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. I ALSO OWN HER NON EXISTENT FAMILY!

YAY HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAPPY THAT I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN!

O

ON

W

WI

WIT

WITH

T

TH

THE

S

ST

STO

STOR

STORY

'

'

'

''

'

'

Waking up with Haruhi in my arms was interesting. Its nothing like THAT, but she was clinging to my shirt and I have to PEE. Trying to loosen the little fist clinging to the front of my night time teddy.

"Haruhi can you wake up for a second?"

"Hmm"

Leaning closer to her head.

"Haruhi can I PLEASE go to the BATHROOM!"

She bolted awake

"What. . . What happen are you ok?"

I hopped off the bed dancing the potty dance.

"Yeah why would I not be ok I just have to Pee really bad"

Running to the bathroom I swear I peed FOREVER! Haruhi was getting dressed into my clothes. I love messing with people she looked so gothic Lolita.

"Sexy mommy, Damn girl you look SWEET"

She was wearing: (PROFILE HAS LINK)

She did a twirl.

"You Like?"

"LIKE more like LOVE IT, I bought it because I love the weird and old fashioned things"

I went to my closest and picked out:

The black and purple one.

We walked out to my shoe cloest and picked out the shoes (A/N: LOOK AT PROFILE!)

We both grabbed my twin choker necklaces: That

And as we were drinking some tea before picking up my friends from the airport. A loud and fast paced knocking came from the front door. My step mother got the before I could even move. She opened the door. And her sultry voice asked.

"Can I help you riffraff?"

Tamaki being Tamaki answered in his most princely voice.

"Yes my beautiful lady we are here to see Yoshiko"

I moved to lean against the arched entrance from the foray.

"Tamaki she is not worth the breath you just wasted on her"

"What are you wearing you little skank?"

"What ever I want"

"Wait till you father hears about this"

She huffed stomping her pointy plain black heels. Flipped her hair like a preteen and walked out the door. Before she could make her escape I called out to her.

"Nice hair flip, trying to be like Valery?"

She did this little immature scream and walked even faster. Laughing as I hooked my pointer finger at the boy telling them to come into the house. We sat down and I poured everybody tea. We were walking about the band again. When Victoria and my father came in.

"What are you wearing Yosh please stand up"

Showing him it was one of his favorites He LOVED all my clothes. Probably because my mother used to have the same clothing style. That was one of the main reasons he loved her some MUCH.

"What are you talking about Victoria she looks beautiful, Like always"

He kissed my forehead before telling he to put on a longer skirt that he had important people coming. He looked at the boys. Sitting at the table.

"Good choice in friends, Kyouya your father is coming today. It is a pleasure to meet you"

Kyo raised from his seat. They shook hands.

"Your daughter is a very charming woman"

"Yes she took after her mother"

I looked at my dad.

"You are going to come tonight right?"

"To what"

Looking aspirated.

"The Talent Show is tonight plus I have a skating competition next weekend"

"You do?"

"YES I GAVE the date to Victoria, only to find them in the trash yesterday!"

"Oh. . .. well we made plans on those days. Said she wanted to have a weekend out at the spa with Val. That you told her you had plans"

"Yeah plans with you!"

He sighed

"What's done is done darling, maybe some other time/ I can see you play"

Growling at him, fisting my hands.

"Yeah right I hate coming in second to that whining slut. Did you know where she was yesterday?"

"Out with her friend, shopping"

"Yeah right ask her where she really was. I will be gone this weekend and all of next week. Dori is taking Poser home with her and my half of the house will be locked"

Turning to my friends.

"Lets go Benny is going to meet us at the gym"

We left my father standing there in the kitchen. I was cursing under my breath. We walked into my closet.

"Hey Haruhi want to do something this weekend?"

"Yeah anything"

"Ok, we are going house hunting!"

"WHAT?"

Came from the mouth of everybody.

"Yeah I need more room, and I have enough money to buy a nice sized place. I will just tell my dad that I need some ALONE time"

"Of course I will help you"

"Ok you can start by helping my fill these three bags with show clothes and these four with regular clothes"

"OK?"

We packed and headed to the airport. Dori was crying that I was planing on leaving. I had lost the paper to find the right terminal and refused to let Kyo be smart and look it up. Finally found the right one seeing my OLD friends looking around. Screaming and running to each other. We were all wrapped in hugs, and kissing everybody on the cheeks. After all the introductions we all walked over to the Limo. We brought the extended one. I was squished in-between Sasha and Satsu. The girls were going on about everything that had happened in my absence. I guess the fans were very upset and Gerard and Ryan were kind of lonely. And excited about tonight.

We headed to the gym to buff up on our songs. Benny was waiting for us he had a few tech boys setting up our instruments. I walked over to my guitar and tunned the strings to perfection I set up the Mic.. Sasha went to her bass, Satsu went to the key board, Kota to his drums and Dai to his guitar. I tested the Mic.. Looking to the Host club who were sitting in the chairs that were lined up.

"What song Roses?"

I looked at the light reflecting off my Red and black Sharigan guitar. Dai stood beside me polishing his White hypnotic guitar with his fingerless gloves. Dakota jumped up and down with a raised hand.

"Yeah Kota my sexy heart"

"I know the perfect song!"

"Ok what is it?"

"The Jetset Life Is Ginna Kill You"

"Oh good choice"

Dai got behind his Mic and Satsu started with the intro.

_**(A/N: Every ounce of credit goes to MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE)**_

_**Gaze into her killing jar  
I'd sometimes stare for hours (sometimes stare for hours).  
She even poked the holes so I can breathe.  
She bought the last line.  
I'm just the worst kind.  
Of guy to argue.  
With what you might find.  
And for the last night I lie.  
Could I lie with you?**_

Alright, give up, get downIt's just the hardest part of living.  
Alright, she wants  
It all to come down this time.

Lost in the prescription  
she's got something else in mind (something else in mind).  
Check into the Hotel Bella Muerte.

_**It gives the weak flight.  
It gives the blind sight.  
Until the cops come.  
Or by the last light.  
And for the last night I lie.  
Could I lie next to you?**_

Alright, give up, get down  
It's just the hardest part of living.  
Alright, she wants  
It all to come down this time.

Alright, give up, get down  
It's just the hardest part of living.  
Alright, she wants  
It all to come down this time.

Pull the plug.  
But I'd like to learn your name.  
And holding on.  
Well I hope you do the same.  
Aw sugar.  
Slip into the tragedy you've spun this chamber dry.

Alright, give up, get downIt's just the hardest part of living.  
Alright, she wants  
It all to come down this time.

Alright, give up, get down  
It's just the hardest part of living.  
Alright, she wants  
It all to come down this time.

Pull the plug.  
But I'd like to learn your name.  
And holding on.  
Well I hope you do the same.  
Aw sugar.

Looking at my peers. I bowed and turn my back to them,

"Next song?"

"LOVE LIKE WOE!"

Screamed Sasha at the very top of her lungs.

"O-OK"

I stuttered for a second.

_**(AN: LOVE LIKE WOE, CREDIT GOES TO JORDAN FROM THE READY SET)**_

_**J-j-j-j R**_

whoa oh oh oh oh  
I kinda feel like it dont make  
like-like-like it dont make  
feel like it dont make

I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out loves unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard  
Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speakin my name

Cause I got some intuition,  
or maybe Im superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
that Im swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
Could I say no?

Chorus  
Shes got a love like woe  
(whoaa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe  
(whoaa oh oh oh)  
I kinda feel like it dont make sense  
Because you're bringing me inand now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Its like a hurricane, speed train, shes a moving car  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling out the sun  
And I cant get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

Cause I got some intuition,  
or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
Could I say no?  
Chorus  
She's got a love like woe  
(whoaa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe  
(whoaa oh oh oh)  
I kinda feel like it dont make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
and now you're kicking me out againLoved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Cause we only have one life  
The timing and the moment,  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine?  
(We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine?  
(We'll be just fine)

Chorus  
Shes got a love like woe  
(whoaa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe  
(whoaa oh oh oh)

I kinda feel like it dont make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again  
(repeat)

We decided that it was enough practice for right now. We had a few hours to do whatever. Dai called Lacy Mosley. Sasha and Satsu kissed my cheek before going to go shopping. And Kota was playing beats on his knees with his hands. I started nodding my head in rhythm, and let go and started singing.

_**perfect by nature  
icons of self-indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that**_

never was and never will be  
have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide?  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool 

"Good Babe just wonderful"

Looking at Kota, I smiled.

"Thanks But I have to go make a call"

Haruhi had brought me a flyer, with a ad for a old 1800 gothic house.

I called the people and we all got in the limo. Heading to the house. It was in between the RICH and Poor district. I LOVED it and it was a understatement. I looked at the old lady.

"Its wonderful, just what I need"

She had grey hair that was cut above her ears, Her face was old but the light in her lively green eyes said she was twenty.

"Im letting you have all the furniture inside, Everything dates back before my time"

I heard Dai say something so I smacked his head.

"Shush, man be nice. Thank You Elizabeth"

"Yes I was named after my oldest grandmother Elizabeth Bathory"

"WOW amazing I love reading about all the myths and legend around her"

"A interesting woman she was"

"Indeed"

She was pushed out of the house going to a old person home. I walked over to the man that was handling the deeds. He gave me the keys and the deed to the house. I handed him the check.

"Wow pleasure doing business with you my Lady, Hope your father takes the news well"

I shrugged my shoulders not really caring one way or another. Looking at the time it was time to start heading back to the school. We got the in time to get dressed. I had on:

Dai looked like Andy Sixx. Kota looked like a total hottie looking like Alex Evans. Sasha was wearing. Look at profile

and Satsu was wearing:

I stood on stage wearing Knee High BOOTS

I grabbed the MIC in my black fingerless gloves that had silver straps around the wrist.

"How are you Ouran?"

They all screamed in response.

"Ok we are the Bloody Roses! Im as you all know Yoshi Uchiwa, To my right here is Dai Uchiwa he is my master Guitarist and His Guitar is named Sharingan"

Dai played a small rift.

" The heart of our band is Kota"

He played heart beats making a few girls sigh.

"The wonder woman on Bass is Sasha Winslow"

She played the scale on her bass.

"And the pretty little vixin on Keyboard is Satsu Taji"

She played some techno beats.

I looked at the front row winking at the club. Hikaru blushed and Kyo was writing some stuff in a purple note book.** THATS new when did he get that?**

**(HMMM INTERESTING WONDER WHATS IN IT?)**

I looked at the crowd again. Speaking lower in my voice quiteing the crowd.

"Ok the first song were going to sing is one that Dai wrote for his old girlfriend its Called _**GRENADE**_"

_**~~~~ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE HOTTIE BRUNO MARS~~~~~~**_

_**Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, Had your eyes wide open -  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked, Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same**_

No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car  
Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh You' d watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me you're a liar Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...  
But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same.  
No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no

Finishing the song I took a deep breath.

"WHOO that WAS so MUCH FUN YAY. OK next song is my favorite! It called Knives and Pens!"

Dai grabbed his MIC.

"Haha yeah time to SCREAM"

I patted him on the shoulder. Laughing as I walked to grab my Guitar.

"Did I introduce you to Golden Flame? He is my wonder Doll"

**GOLDEN FLAME is a guitar that looks like she is holding a flame Starting from blue to flickers up the neck.**

I pushed Dai with my shoulder.

"Im glad you're the one screaming haha"

"only cuz you can't make yourself growl"

We high five'd. I went back to my post.

_**ALL CREDIT GOES TO MY NEW LOVES BLACK VEIL BRIDES **_

_**under lines are Dai.**_

Alone at last, we can sit and fight.  
And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,  
BUT STAY RIGHT HERE WE CAN CHANGE OUR PLIGHT,  
WE'RE STORMING THROUGH THIS,  
DESPITE WHAT'S RIGHT.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.

Lay your heart down the ends in sight.  
Conscience begs for you to do what's right.  
EVERYDAY ITS THE SAME DULL KNIFE!  
STAB IT THROUGH AND JUSTIFY YOUR PRIDE.  
  
One final fight, for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Whoa-oh-oh...  
And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
WE TRIED OUR BEST, TURN OUT THE LIGHT.

TURN OUT THE LIGHT.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Whoa-oh-oh...And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
WE TRIED OUR BEST, TURN OUT THE LIGHT.  
TURN OUT THE LIGHT.

We were all breathing deeper. I looked at Satsu.

"Time for a little GIRL MUSIC!"

Dai took my guitar from me to play Flame.

"This next song goes out to you boys, who cant see inside us girls. To see what we are. Its called UNPRETTY"

_**```` credit goes to TLC you girls rock``````**_

_**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you?  
Look into the mirror who's inside there the one with the long hair  
Same old me again today, yeah**_

My outsides look cool, my insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through it's because of you  
I've tried different ways but it's all the same  
At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if you say so  
You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can look inside you, find out who am I too  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty  
Yeah, I'll make you feel unpretty too  
Never insecure until I met you, now I'm bein' stupid  
I used to be so cute to me, just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things? To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me, hey

My outsides look cool, my insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through it's because of you  
I've tried different ways but it's all the same  
At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
People trippin'

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if you say so  
You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can look inside you, find out who am I too  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if you say so  
You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can look inside you, find out who am I too  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty too  
I'll make you feel unpretty

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if you say so  
You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can look inside you find out who am I too  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can look inside you

I bowed taking in a deep breath.

"Thank you for listening we are THE BLOODY ROSES hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed playing it!" 

We took our instruments off staged and wait for the next half hour watching all the competition. I was shocked when Tamaki called out our band as the winner. I took the MIC to say our thanks. The HOST CLUB came up on stage. To give us hugs.

"WOW Im SO shocked that we WON I mean WE WON WOW and here I voted for the Tuba Playing Pogo Stick BOUNCING girl would have one. I would break my neck doing that"

We all left. Hikaru grabbed my hand. P-U-L-L-I-N-G me down another hall way. I was staring at the back of his head. When he turned it to look at me still running.

"UM where are we going?"

"A surprise"

"Ok I like those"

He turned one more corner. Slowed to a walk. He leaned against the wall pulling me close. Resting his hands on my hips.

"You look so hot in that, So beautiful"

"Thanks it called the Transylvania Temptress, I think its supposed to be tempting you to come kiss me"

He leaned closer to my face. Starting to close his eyes. In some weird way this is kind of romantic. Were is a normally busy school it seemed vacant, It was dark but the now rising moon it making seem luminescent. His lips brushed against mine, making my insides tremble and descend. Like when your on a roller coaster. Our arms like rubber bands, Kept pulling each other closer and closer. Till we could not breathe and we had to separate.

He held me close still. Then said that we had to get to our surprise.

"Come on if you want your SURPRISE"

Still giddy after that kiss, I fallowed like a little kitty after a string. He took me to the Third music room door. Look at him a question mark above my head.

"Why are we here?"

"You will see"

He pushed open the door, To reveal.

DUM DUM DUM

'

'

'

'

'

''

'

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? HUH REVIEW PLEASE**

**HIKARU: YOSHI WOULD LIKE TO DISCLAIM EVERYTHING THIS IS JUST A STORY SHE MADE UP. BUT THAT KISS WAS VERY MUCH REAL!**

**YOSHI CAME RUNNING INTO THE OFFICE POUNCING ON HIKARU KISSING HIM **

**YOSHI: I LOVE THE SURPRISE IT WAS SO ROMANTIC I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE IT YAAAAYYYY YOU ARE SO SMART**

**BOWING TO MY FRIENDS**

**ME" THANK YOU THANK YOU CANT WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT ABOUT IT!**


	8. Dinner, Kisses, AND A SUPER MEGA TROPHY?

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT YOSHIKO. I WISHED I DID BUT ALAS IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE. SO YEAH SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. I ALSO OWN HER NON EXISTENT FAMILY!

YAY HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAPPY THAT I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN!

No interview at the end will be one next time!

PLEASE

Rate

AND

Review

THOSE Make ME Happy!

He leaned closer to my face. Starting to close his eyes. In some weird way this is kind of romantic. Were is a normally busy school it seemed vacant, It was dark but the now rising moon it making seem luminescent. His lips brushed against mine, making my insides tremble and descend. Like when your on a roller coaster. Our arms like rubber bands, Kept pulling each other closer and closer. Till we could not breathe and we had to separate.

He held me close still. Then said that we had to get to our surprise.

"Come on if you want your SURPRISE"

Still giddy after that kiss, I fallowed like a little kitty after a string. He took me to the Third music room door. Look at him a question mark above my head.

"Why are we here?"

"You will see"

He pushed open the door, To reveal.

'

'

'

'

~!~!~!~OK ON WITH THE STORY!~!~!

There was a single table set yup with roses and candles. The Host Club was all dressed up as waiters. It was so cute I could not believe what I was seeing.

"Hikaru this is so sweet, How did you come up with all this?"

"Well it was I don't know I have had a lot of practice form the club"

He was blushing looking away. Tamaki came over in a flurry of over exuberance.

"Welcome to the Host Club Diner, Please come and let me show you to your table. If I can say madam you look exquisite, simply beautiful"

I was trying not to laugh. He was wearing a false black mustache, it funny because it should be blonde. Not wanting to hurt his feeling I did not say anything. He pulled out the chair and scooted me in. Placing a napkin onto my lap and making sure everything was in order.

I was wondering how long he could keep up the facade. It was not in Tamaki's Personality to be so serious. He held off for about a full three seconds before grabbing me into a hug and squishing my face to his.

"OH MY GOSH YOSHI-CHAN YOU ARE SO ADORABLE AND YOU ARE DATING A DEVIL AND YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL!"

"Ok Tamaki I have to say you broke my time. I was wondering when you were going to crack and become all gooey Tamaki again. Now can you put me down so I can have my surprise?"

"OH YES SORRY"

He returned me to my seat and tried fixing my hair back into proper place. I just shooed him away as Haruhi and Kaoru brought out two plates. It was filled with Spaghetti and meatballs. How original. =_=; Wonder what they were thinking ? Had they been watching commoner movies again? Sometimes they made you wonder.

I looked across the table, He was handsome. I grabbed the fork twirling it in the long noodles.

Tamaki came out lighting the candles. Then before her could gush again, he was dragged out of the room by his ear. Haruhi looked at us before twisting his ear again.

"Enjoy, and don't forget you're my ride!"

She smiled and winked.

"I might have to start locking my car she may steal it"

Hikaru laughed.

"Never thought her for a car lover, She can be so plain sometimes"

"Not really she is just really good at hiding the fact that she has a-lot of hidden girl power"

"Girl Power?"

"Yes are all knowing and mighty rulers of the world. The most powerful man can be brought to his knees with a well cut dress and a nice smile and wink"

He laughed sipping the wine.

"That I have to see"

Smirking I leaned in closer, to him and whispered.

"Don't doubt me Hika, I can bring you to your knee's"

Playfully I licked his cheek. His blush was a undiscovered shade.

"I love it when the ball is in my court"

Hooking his foot under my chair and scooting me closer.

'Damn he stole my big bouncy inflatable green ball'

His arm was over my shoulders, Tucked into his warm body.

"Want a bite?"

I stole the fork from him. Trying to make eating spaghetti sensual.

It dripped on my chin. Cursing the damn noodles in my head. How am I going to be the winner and make him fall. His fingers hold my chin, bringing my face closer. His pink tongue snaked out. Licking my chin, making swallow my noddles.

Almost choking on the sensation of them making there way down. His kissed me lightly making me want more.

'DAMN'

I had to give him a reward he was awesome. He moved in again, evading him by leaning back then grabbed my glass. Taking a small swallow, Licking the drops that gathered in the bow of my lower lip. He gulp, I saw his Adam's apple bob and heard the low sound. Biting my lip is smiled.

"You looked a bit flushed Hika, Do you need a drink"

Playing innocent I held out the glass. His eyes remained fixed on mine. As he shook his head. Moving in really close I could smell his wonderful cologne.

"Do you have a fever?"

I placed my small cool fingers against his heated flesh.

"You warm, But not feverish"

"Your good I will give you that"

Cocking my head to the side.

"Good at what?"

His hand grabbed mine, Pulling me closer. If that was possible.

"Your game"

"Game?"

I smiled

"Oh that . . . . .Game"

The word game came out is a breathy tone, That he felt caress his skin. Leaning in I kissed him good and proper. It escalated out of control. I was gripping handfuls of hair. He was bunching my skirt. Soon I pulled away, He fallowed so I pulled his hair a little. He tried to take control again my placing me in his lap. I kissed him biting his lips a little. His moan was of pleasure not pain. I kissed that spot below his ear before standing.

"You sure know how to play Hika-Kun, But you are a damn good kisser"

He smiled. Stalking to me I rose to the challenge. His arms hugged me. He looked to the table and out un eaten plates.

"So much for dinner, Your so distracting"

He kissed my cheek, Pulled me to the door. We met the rest of the host.

"Hey my friends, What's shaking?"

Dai grabbed my arm linking them. We all talked about the talent show. Satsu and Sasha were dragging the giant trophy.

"Big Enough?"

They laughed simultaneously throwing out a loud resounding.

"NO!"

I laughed and lost the boys running down that hall. Turning I hollered.

"C'mon slow pokes, Sloths could run circles around you!"

Mori took the trophy, As the girls bolted I screamed like a little pre-teen.

We all ran down to the limo that was waiting. Stars twinkled and we startled the nigh. Laughing like maniacs. We dropped everyone off and me and my band plus Haruhi and slept in my new house. Granted we slept in sleeping bags all in the living room. They had to leave in the morning, it was a long flight back to the states.

It was nice to wrapped in Satsu, and Sasha's arms again. We always slept at each other's house's, It was ritual.

I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow, Something always happens at Ouran. I might never want to leave.

Goals for tomorrow:

See what is in that purple notebook.

Kiss Hikaru, and win this damn game, Maybe its freaking fun and tasty.

^u^

SORRY THIS IS SO FREAKING LATE . I GOT'S NO EXCUSE, EXCEPT... OK T MY FAULT BUT ANYWAY HOPE THIS MAKES IT UP. IT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER,

But I spent a week horse camping and got to see my brother after a four year separation. That was nice.

HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES WE ALL MAKE THEM!


	9. Jason,Freddy,Boobs, AND PRANK A KING!

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT YOSHIKO. I WISHED I DID BUT ALAS IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE. SO YEAH SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. I ALSO OWN HER NON EXISTENT FAMILY!

YAY HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAPPY THAT I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN!

ALL GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE FROM MEGATRON

Megatron: THE HELL IM NOT EVEN IN THIS CATEGORY

Micky: YOU ARE NOW, take it like a bitch!

Megatron: IM NOT A FEMALE DOG SQUISHY

Micky: Save the dirty talk for the bedroom

MEGATRON: GLITCH IN PROCESSOR!

MICKY: HE DONE BROKE HIMSELF AGAIN - ANYHOO ENJOY!

No interview at the end will be one next time!

PLEASE

Rate

AND

Review

THOSE Make ME Happy!

T

H

E

Start of a fabulous

S

T

O

R

Y

!

It is always fun waking up in between to sets of boobs. Sasha and Satsu were hugging me to them. Shoving them off the giant blow up mattress, which sat in the living room. Screams are what woke everybody else up. Dai and Kota came down the old twisty stairs.

"What happen! Who screamed is it Jason?"

I raised a single eyebrow at him.

"Jason?"

"Ha Yeah ya know Jason Vorheese"

I raised both eyes brows.

"Why would he be here? I thought he lived at Camp Crystal Lake"

He blushed before heading back up the stairs clad in a pair of The Grinch boxers. Cupping my hands around my mouth.

"Don't worry Im sure Freddy LOVES you, and Nice boxers!"

He flipped me off from behind, Kota shook his head walking into the kitchen. Sasha smacked my head as she walked to the bathroom. Satsu poked my side before dashing up the stairs.

"Love you both too"

I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Eggs, Bacon, and Hash-browns.

"Oh Kota baby I love so much you!"

It was a joke between to friends.

"And I loves you Mucho too!"

He set a plate in front of Moi, and grabbed on for him. The rest of the band piled in as well. Haruhi sat on my chair, scooting me over. I hugged Haruhi.

"What do you think about waking up at my new House"

"Its loud"

I licked her cheek making her shiver. Sasha laughed at her.

"She did that all the time back in the states. It kinda her way of stating that your super close to her with out dating"

I looked at her across the table cocking my head.

"Wow when did you become so smart?"

"I go to school darling"

I laughed and we cleaned up in the kitchen, Checking my phone. Missed calls from my dad and a text from Tamaki and Hikaru.

_Text from: Tamaki-King_

_To: Yoshi Princess_

_How is my darling princess Haruhi?_

_LOVE Tamaki-King_

~!~

Texting him back.

_Text from Yoshi Princess_

_To: Crazy King_

_She is fine We all slept in the same sleeping bags_

_as the boys in our undies_

_Love Yosh_

'I wish I was there to see his face'

Looking at the text from Hikaru

_To: Sexy Toy Yoshi-Baby_

_Good morning beautiful ;)_

_Love: Twin Hika-Kun_

Smiling as I read what he wrote thinking about the date last night.

I texted him back.

_To: Sexy Twin One_

_Good Morning Baby._

_See you sometime later :)_

_:P_

_From: _Yoshi-Baby

'

'

'

'

(Author Note: The text's names are different to each person, Like in Tamaki's phone Yoshi is Yoshi-Princess and his name in Tamaki-King, But to Yoshi he is Crazy King and she is Yoshi-Baby and To her the twins are sexy twin one and two, and Hika is Twin Hika-Kun and Kaoru is Twin Kaoru-Kun see)

Back to the story.

Driving them to the plane is a mega sad thing. I loved having them around it made things all the more interesting.

Hug each person and kissing there cheeks. Was more sad then saying good bye almost, permanently to my dad. When he chose Fake Dive and her spawn of Blair Witch and Satan Cross. But saying good by to my band mates, was like. Chopping of a few good fingers. Sad and leaves you with out a finger.

As they boarded there plane, I squeezed Haruhi till she smacked my forehead.

"Ok Yoshi-Chan lets go to my house, Ne?"

I fallowed her to the limo. She had the driver take us back to my house.

"Hey Haru-Chan I thought we were going to your house?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Your Car"

Was all she said and I nodded.

"Oh Yeah, You love my baby"

"Yeah, Yeah I do!"

I laughed, at her.

"Haruhi I love you Lots"

"Yeah I know that Who wouldn't"

"Half the school if they found out about your crush on, A certain blonde haired spazz"

She blushed. And looked at me wide eyed.

"I wont say anything. Just letting you know that I know, and if you wanna talk. Im here for you just as you are here for me"

"Wow"

I smiled my 'all knowing Queen of the nation' smile.

"Of course Haru Im da Bomb"

I started laughing. And she joined in. Walking to my Garage where my beauty was parked. We jumped in and Popped in my black Veil bride CD.

And we jammed all the way to her house. Her dad was not home. So we sat around doing our weekend homework. Then started making dinner where Haru's phone went off. She walked over to grab it but it stopped ringing.

She looked at me, when my phone in my butt pocket started ringing. Whipping it out.

"Tamaki"

Was the only thing I said before answering my phone.

"Moshi Moshi"

There was loud yelling, that assaulted my ears.

"Tamaki-Baka Haruhi is fine we are at her house, so quit yelling my ear"

(*blubbering whining and crying*)

"I promise she is not sold to a slave trader in India"

(*WHIMPERING*)

"No she is not selling her body, are you on crack"

(*Wailing*)

"No she did not get shipped off Thailand"

I listened to a few more squawking sounds.

'Did that dumb blonde buy a chicken coop? I soo would not put it past him!"

"Ok she is safe sound and healthy, cooking dinner for when her father returns. Now please shut up and go get a hair cut before your hair turns gray, and falls out from all your freaking out"

He squeaked a final time before I hung up. I looked at Haruhi.

"That will keep him busy for a few days checking each strand for gray. Maybe if he thinks he found one, he will show up to school dressed as a old man?"

Haruhi looked at me and smiled and very wicked and evil smile. I called Sally. She runs a hair salon that I've been going to for years, She came over to the apartment. Dropping of the grey hair dye spray, I would never be mean to make it permanent. We would sneak into his house spraying a section of his hair grey!

After dinner was done her dad came in gushing about the car parked outside.

"Yo mister F! I guess by the sound of you voice, you saw my beauty outside"

"Yes that is a beautiful car, what is it?"

"A Bugatti Veyron"

He was ecstatic about the car, I made Haruhi sit as I served dinner. I had a plan. I was getting Haruhi a Car after I got her to pass her drivers test. I've had my eye on this motorcycle for awhile now and I wanted to get it. Either that or a CUTE Camero, preferably a yellow one with racing stipes. I shall now and forever call him BumbleBee II yup I've watched Transformers way to many times.

After dinner her father retired for the evening. We walked out the door to my car. During the drive I pitched my sale to her.

"Haruhi, I have a surprise for you"

"OOHH what IS IT!"

"Get your licence and I will give it to you, trust me you will LOVE IT!"

He face scrunched.

"Is it a puppy, cuz I don't want a dog, too much trouble. It would be like taking Tamaki home and putting him in crate"

I laughed at the image that came into my brain, that would be the greatest thing would have ever seen. She joined in I parked down the block from his Grandmother Giant Mansion. I walked to the front gate greeting the gaurd. He let us in instantly, as we were friends of the owners. I saw the maids guided us into his hall. We saw him asleep at his desk, Drooling over his homework.

"ICKY, and I wondered why his papers are always wrinkly"

Haruhi tried to stifle her giggles. Her sweet sounds made Tamaki shift position and started talking in his dreams. I grabbed a lock of his hair quickly spraying the golden locks grey. And rushing out of the room and walking out the front. The guard stopped us.

"You weren't in there very long, ladies"

"Yes unfortunately he was asleep already, we decided to allow him as much rest as possible. We went home laughing, I stayed with Haruhi that night. I could not wait to see what was going to come of Sunday!


End file.
